


Chiaroscuro

by Nykyo



Series: Jamie/Seb precedenti alla fine della trilogia [3]
Category: Demon's Lexicon - Sarah Rees Brennan
Genre: Attualmente AU, Introspettiva, M/M, One Shot, Scritta prima che la trilogia fosse completata, romantica - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:31:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie aveva odiato “Perfetto idiota McFarlane” con tutto il cuore, era vero, eppure da Seb negli ultimi tempi aveva ricevuto più gentilezza che dalla maggior parte delle persone che conosceva, fatta eccezione per Mae.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chiaroscuro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eloriee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/gifts).



> Beta: Lori ^__^
> 
> Note:
> 
> \- Il racconto è stato scritto come parte di una piccola serie e come tutti gli altri racconti che la compongono, essendo precedente all'uscita dell'ultimo libro è ormai AU.
> 
> \- Questo racconto contiene ENORMI SPOILER sulla trilogia del Demone in particolare sui prmi due libri (The Demon's Lexicon e The Demon's Covenant), ma anche sui racconti correlati ai due libri e ha qualcosa a che fare anche con The Demon's Surrender che quando l'ho scritto era appena uscito in libreria.  
>  La trilogia di Sarah è una delle saghe fantasy più belle che io abbia mai letto e più che in qualunque altro caso gli spoiler la uccidono.  
>  Leggere questo racconto prima di aver letto la trilogia non solo significherebbe non capire il racconto (e quello è poco male), ma soprattutto vorrebbe dire rovinarsi la possibilità di leggere tre libri meravigliosi.  
>  Non fatelo!!!  
>  E non ditemi che non vi avevo avvisati.

**Chiaroscuro.**

 

 

Jamie urlò, ma non riuscì a sentire la propria voce.

Il fragore assordante dell’esplosione coprì ogni altro suono. Anche dentro il suo petto ci fu una detonazione.

Azzurro, saettante e disperato, l’alone della magia che non smetteva più di crescergli dentro si dilatò ulteriormente e gli fece quasi perdere il controllo.

Se a trattenerlo con la forza ci fosse stato chiunque altro Jamie non sarebbe mai riuscito a frenarsi, ma si trattava di Mae e per quanto lui fosse sconvolto non avrebbe mai potuto farle del male. Neanche per scrollarsela di dosso e correre verso la casa come aveva cercato di fare prima che lei lo bloccasse.

A ogni modo la casa non c’era più.

Mae l’aveva spinto contro il terreno giusto in tempo e anche così erano vivi per miracolo.

L’onda d’urto e le scorie dell’esplosione – schegge di legno e vetro, calcinacci, proiettili fatti di tutti i possibili materiali che avevano composto l’edificio – avrebbero potuto ucciderli e invece non li avevano nemmeno sfiorati.

Impalpabile ma dura come un guscio insuperabile la magia li aveva avvolti entrambi. Jamie non aveva nemmeno dovuto pensarci perché accadesse.

Erano sani e salvi. Merito del suo potere, appunto, e dell’istinto che l’aveva spinto a proteggere Mae a ogni costo.

Così erano sopravvissuti entrambi, ma la casa che era appartenuta al Circolo non esisteva più.

Jamie avrebbe dovuto esserne felice, perché l’aveva odiata con tutto se stesso, però non lo era e si sentiva come se gli fosse appena crollata addosso.

Mae era illesa, lui stesso era vivo, ma Seb – quel perfetto cretino, idiota, stupido, decerebrato di McFarlane – e probabilmente anche Nick…

Mentre la polvere e i detriti cominciavano a ricadere sulle poche macerie rimaste Jamie pensò che il suo cuore stesse per andare in briciole.

Nemmeno si accorse di quanto Mae tremava, ancora distesa sopra di lui in un abbraccio protettivo ma fin troppo serrato.

Jamie la amava come nessun altro al mondo, però in quel momento non riusciva a pensare più a niente.

A causa del boato dell’esplosione i suoni gli giungevano flebilissimi, come attutiti sotto uno strato di quintali di ovatta e, anche per questo, il battito del suo stesso cuore gli sembrava così assordante da lasciarlo del tutto frastornato.

L’unica cosa che la sua mente riusciva ancora a fare era ripetergli che doveva correre nella casa prima che fosse troppo tardi.

Gli ci volle un istante lungo come un’eternità al rallentatore per rendersi conto che era già troppo tardi. Non esisteva più alcuna casa verso cui correre.

Il suo udito, invece, tornò a essere più o meno normale quasi all’improvviso, in modo così repentino e doloroso da lasciarlo ancora più stordito.

Il suono del respiro di Mae comunque continuò a sembrargli attutito e lontano, anche se lei aveva il viso praticamente affondato nell’incavo del suo collo.

Jamie alzò il capo e provò a far forza sulle braccia per sollevarsi, sperando che lei lo lasciasse andare. Ormai non c’era più nulla da cui dovesse proteggerlo, a parte il senso di vuoto che gli stava aprendo un buco nel petto.

Sbatté le palpebre e fu allora che la vide: una sagoma avvolta dalla polvere che ancora non aveva smesso di vorticare nell’aria come una fitta nube increspata qua e là da un mulinello d’aria satura di sottilissimi calcinacci.

Nick era bianco come un fantasma, ma camminava a passo spedito e con la schiena dritta, senza il minimo accenno di esitazione.

Jamie sapeva che era da stupidi esserne sorpresi. Nick era incapace di provare paura, ansia o qualsiasi altro comune sentimento umano.

Era appena uscito vivo da un’esplosione che avrebbe dovuto ridurlo in brandelli ma, a guardarlo avanzare e a tener conto più della sua andatura che del suo aspetto, si sarebbe detto che stava camminando lungo il viale che conduceva alla palestra della scuola, con un grosso borsone su una spalla e senza un pensiero al mondo.

Mae scattò in piedi appena lo vide. Era troppo presto e Jamie la sentì – più che altro la scorse con la coda dell’occhio – ripiombare in ginocchio sul prato solo un istante dopo.

Gli parve che lei stesse singhiozzando e poi si accorse che forse si sbagliava: probabilmente era solo lui quello che stava piangendo.

Anche se il suo cervello faticava a registrare la cosa il suo cuore aveva già capito: quello che Nick portava con sé, come se fosse una grossa sacca sportiva che gli pendeva da una spalla, in realtà era il corpo di una persona.

Seb. Quell’enorme, inutile imbecille. Proprio lui. Vivo.

Non poteva che esserlo, anche se era del tutto esanime. Doveva essere vivo.

Altrimenti Nick non si sarebbe mai preso la briga di tirarlo fuori dalle macerie.

La maggior parte della gente non contava niente agli occhi di Nick e Jamie dubitava che si sarebbe mai preso tanta pena, anche a rischio della propria sopravvivenza – o se non altro di quella del corpo che lo ospitava – solo per restituire loro un cadavere, a meno che il morto non fosse stato Alan.

Il desiderio di piangere sulle spoglie dei propri cari era tipico degli umani, e tutto si poteva dire di Nick Ryves tranne che appartenesse alla razza umana.

Quindi Seb doveva per forza di cose essere sopravissuto.

Jamie chinò il capo sui fili d’erba schiacciata, chiuse gli occhi e lasciò che le lacrime gli lavassero il viso sporco di terra e raggrinzito dal dolore del sollievo.

 

*

 

«Dovremmo portarlo in ospedale e farlo visitare da un vero medico!»

Jamie lo disse fissando lo sguardo negli occhi di Mae.

Pochi minuti prima aveva provato a fare lo stesso ragionamento ad Alan, confidando nel fatto che si sarebbero trovati d’accordo.

Alan era, almeno all’apparenza, una delle persone più compassionevoli che lui avesse mai conosciuto.

Ma a volte Jamie si chiedeva se oltre che sembrarlo lo fosse davvero.

Da quando lo frequentava l’aveva visto compiere atti che rasentavano nello stesso tempo l’eroismo più puro e incondizionato e la più totale incoscienza. Alan aveva messo a rischio se stesso più volte pur di aiutare persone in difficoltà o in pericolo come lo era stato lui quando Anzu l’aveva segnato con il suo triplo marchio. D’altro canto Alan era anche un bugiardo matricolato, il più grande dei manipolatori e uno spietato calcolatore.

In ogni caso rivolgersi a lui non era servito che a sentirsi rispondere: «Sta bene, Jamie, sul serio. Ha solo usato talmente tanta potenza magica da aver finito le energie, per questo non si è ancora svegliato. Si riprenderà, vedrai. Non possiamo portarlo in ospedale, sai cosa succederebbe».

Jamie in effetti lo sapeva, ma non riusciva a convincersi che valesse la pena di rischiare.

Seb era di sopra, steso sul letto di Nick, e da quando ce l’avevano adagiato – cioè da più di un’ora – non aveva ancora ripreso conoscenza.

Mae aveva fatto del suo meglio e uno degli uomini del Mercato era salito di sopra a dargli un’occhiata all’incirca mezz’ora prima.

Se ne era andato dicendo loro che Seb stava bene e che non era ferito, salvo qualche contusione e un paio di graffi superficiali. Niente bruciature, malgrado la casa del Circolo fosse andata a fuoco prima di esplodere, e niente fratture o altri danni, neppure una commozione cerebrale. A sentir lui Seb praticamente dormiva, troppo sfinito e sotto shock per avere forze sufficienti a rimanere sveglio.

Jamie si era sentito solo in parte sollevato e, dal momento che Alan non sembrava intenzionato a dargli retta, stava cercando di sfoderare tutto il suo ascendente fraterno per convincere almeno Mae delle proprie ragioni.

Non pareva che i suoi tentativi stessero sortendo l’effetto desiderato.

«L’ha visitato un vero medico, Jamie.» Sua sorella aveva un’espressione comprensiva e gentile, ma  non lo stava di sicuro assecondando. «Ti ho già spiegato che Jeremy è un dottore e non solo il proprietario di uno degli stand…»

Lui la interruppe sbuffando, così forte da zittirla. «È un medico, ok, ok» ammise prima di contrattaccare, «ho capito. Ma è solo un pediatra e anche se di solito Seb si comporta come un bambino di tre anni questo non vuol dire…»

Alan gli fece calare una mano sulla spalla. Il gesto fu dolce, ma nello stesso tempo chiaro come un: «Falla finita, ora, Jamie».

Quel che però Alan disse, sfoderando il suo miglior sorriso stanco e premuroso, fu: «Mae ha ragione, e tu sai che non possiamo permetterci di essere ricollegati all’esplosione. Capisci benissimo quali sarebbero le conseguenze. Anche per Seb. Se lo portassimo in ospedale dovremmo pur dare una qualche spiegazione sul suo stato».

«Vedrai che si sveglierà al massimo tra qualche ora» rincarò la dose Mae.

Poteva leggerle negli occhi almeno un briciolo di dubbi e forse perfino un certo senso di colpa, ma era evidente che non bastavano a farle cambiare idea.

«Sta proteggendo me, Alan, Nick e tutti quelli del Mercato. Perfino Sin» si disse Jamie.

Le era grato per il fatto che poteva sempre contare su di lei come su uno scudo perenne e quasi invincibile. In un’altra occasione sarebbe stato anche fiero di come si stava dimostrando capace di essere una leader. Magari si sarebbe perfino sentito toccato dall’attaccamento che Mae provava per il Mercato e per la sua gente, proprio lei che troppe volte in passato gli era sembrata distaccata da tutto e da quasi tutti, lui solo escluso.

In quel momento, però, non riusciva a lasciarsi tranquillizzare dalle sue rassicurazioni.

«Mae…» riprovò, e lei lo prevenne togliendogli la parola con un gesto della mano.

«Se tra un paio d’ore non si sveglia ti giuro che faremo quello che vuoi, Jamie. Ora portarlo in ospedale significherebbe solo metterlo in un diverso tipo di pericolo. Ma non ci sarà bisogno, vedrai.» Adesso erano gli occhi di sua sorella quelli che cercavano l’assenso rassicurante di Alan. «Seb starà bene.»

Jamie inspirò a fondo. Di tutte le persone che conosceva Mae era la sola che non provava quasi mai l’impulso di ferire, non importava quanto fosse incazzato con lei o addolorato da un suo comportamento.

Non sopportava di vederla soffrire. Per tanto di quel tempo lei era stata tutto il suo mondo. Il viso ancora infantile di Mae era la primissima immagine consolante che il suo cervello aveva registrato nella memoria.

Lui e Mae erano stati la famiglia, il sostegno, la forza e la gioia l’uno dell’altro più di quanto dall’esterno chiunque potesse immaginare.

Mae era la sua migliore amica, era sua sorella e spessissimo era stata anche una madre e perfino un padre per lui.

Jamie la amava ma, quando alzò lo sguardo e vide la sagoma di Nick incastonata dalla cornice della finestra, le parole di sua sorella gli rimbombarono tra le tempie come la cosa più ingiusta che le avesse mai sentito dire.

«Starà bene.» Come se lei potesse averne la certezza.

Cosa pensava Mae, che tutto fosse semplice come per Nick?

Poteva vederlo lì fuori in giardino, intento a ripulire l’Aston Martin dalla polvere che l’aveva completamente infarinata durante l’esplosione.

Il cannello della pompa dell’acqua in una mano e una spugna nell’altra, Nick appariva concentrato solo sulla carrozzeria dell’automobile.

Non era scosso, non era spaventato e nemmeno preoccupato o in qualunque modo interessato a quello che era successo nemmeno due ore prima.

Non era umano, ma Jamie invece lo era fin troppo.

Nick era entrato e uscito da una casa sul punto di esplodere e ora se ne stava in giardino a lavare la macchina come se nulla fosse successo.

Jamie gli era grato in una maniera che non aveva parole per esprimere e, nello stesso tempo, osservarlo lo stava facendo star male, come se ogni suo gesto rendesse le promesse di Mae ancora più incongrue e poco affidabili.

Jamie sapeva che a farlo ammattire era anche la certezza che davvero non avrebbe mai trovato le parole per spiegare a Nick la propria riconoscenza, ma che se anche ci fosse riuscito sarebbe stato del tutto inutile. Nick non avrebbe capito. A Nick la gratitudine non interessava.

E Mae non aveva nessuna colpa se le cose stavano così, ma Jamie era in collera con lei, ora, anche per via di Nick.

«Starà bene, certo.» Annuì spostando di nuovo lo sguardo su Mae. «Scommetto che tra dieci minuti scenderà giù e chiederà a Nick se vuole una mano a lavare la macchina.»

Mae strinse le labbra in una striscia sottile, e i capelli rosa le ricaddero sul viso, perché senza nemmeno accorgersene aveva guardato anche lei al di là del vetro e poi aveva chinato il capo.

Jamie sapeva di averla appena ferita.

Mae era stata spaventata a morte per Nick quanto lui lo era ancora per Seb e lui si rendeva conto che se saperlo incolume l’aveva fatta sentire terribilmente sollevata, vederlo comportarsi in quel modo la terrorizzava.

Mae voleva Nick al sicuro, ma di certo non poteva che essere atterrita nel dover costatare una volta di più che lui non era normale, che non era nemmeno lontanamente umano.

Mentre le voltava le spalle e usciva dalla cucina Jamie si accorse di essersi già pentito. Sarebbe tornato indietro a chiederle scusa, ma non poteva.

Prima aveva bisogno di vedere Seb e di convincersi che, in fondo, Mae aveva ragione: sarebbe stato bene.

 

*

 

Jamie sistemò la sedia vicino al letto. Seb era ancora molto pallido e non dava l’idea di potersi svegliare da un momento all’altro.

Prima di sedersi lui allungò una mano e gli sfiorò una tempia, sistemandogli una ciocca scura e ribelle. Se la avvolse per un momento intorno alla punta di un dito e poi gliela fece scivolare dietro l’orecchio.

Se solo un paio di mesi prima gli avessero detto che avrebbe compiuto con tanta naturalezza un simile gesto Jamie non solo non ci avrebbe creduto, ma avrebbe arricciato le labbra in una smorfia di aperto sdegno.

Da allora un’infinità di cose erano cambiate. Seb per primo sembrava aver subito una metamorfosi estrema.

Per anni si era fatto un punto d’onore di rendere la vita di Jamie un inferno e poi, all’improvviso, lui se l’era ritrovato tra le braccia.

Anzi a dire il vero era iniziato tutto con un bacio, ma era stato Seb a stringerlo per consolarlo.

Seb McFarlane che lo baciava e che gli offriva abbracci e conforto: doveva essere il principio dell’apocalisse. Il mondo non poteva che essere sull’orlo della fine.

Così si era detto Jamie. Ma aveva avuto bisogno di ciò che Seb gli aveva offerto e, senza nemmeno accorgersene, aveva finito col fidarsi e si era lasciato andare, notte dopo notte, ogni volta che Seb era andato a cercarlo.

«È Seb che vuole essere confortato.» Jamie se ne era convinto e aveva deciso che per lui andava bene.

Entrambi si concedevano un momento di tregua da tutto lo schifo che li circondava e per una volta pazienza se per riuscirci dovevano prima di tutto cessare le ostilità che li avevano tenacemente divisi.

Jamie non avrebbe mai e poi mai accettato di perdonare e di lasciar avvicinare il vecchio McFarlane che si era sempre ritrovato davanti a scuola, ma il nuovo Seb sembrava capace di dare e non solo di ricevere. Era gentile, a volte un po’ selvatico, ma più spesso si mostrava perfino premuroso e non diceva cose orribili e dolorose.

Jamie ne era sorpreso e si era spesso sentito confuso, però non era mai riuscito a darci un taglio.

Si erano baciati ogni volta che Seb era andato a cercarlo.

Sembrava impossibile trattandosi di lui e Seb, ma non appariva poi così sbagliato.

Avevano dormito insieme. Il che a pensarci bene era anche più sconvolgente dei baci. Ma nemmeno quello era mai stato sbagliato.

Semmai  assurdo, e a volte davvero dolce e rassicurante.

Altre volte Jamie si era sentito spaventato, però in fondo non era stato per colpa di Seb.

Jamie aveva odiato “Perfetto idiota McFarlane” con tutto il cuore, era vero, eppure da Seb negli ultimi tempi aveva ricevuto più gentilezza che dalla maggior parte delle persone che conosceva, fatta eccezione per Mae.

Se il motivo di quell’enorme cambiamento era il desiderio egoistico di farsi rassicurare, pazienza, non era poi così difficile da accettare.

Significava se non altro che Seb, per quanto bullo e stronzo fosse stato, non era poi così insensibile.

«Già, però è uno stupido animale senza cervello!» si disse Jamie concedendosi un lungo sospiro e finendo col sedersi in modo scomodo proprio sul bordo della sedia.

Appoggiò i gomiti sulle ginocchia e il mento un po’ appuntito sul palmo aperto delle mani e poi sospirò di nuovo.

«Cretino e senza cervello, sì!»

Perché nessuna persona sana di mente si sarebbe praticamente lanciata al galoppo dentro una casa in fiamme e per di più senza un motivo apparente.

«E tu sei idiota tanto quanto lui» si rinfacciò Jamie.

Lo era sul serio, altrimenti non si spiegava perché se la stava prendendo tanto a cuore malgrado Seb non fosse nemmeno ferito.

Seb era una delle persone che più aveva odiato in vita sua e adesso a pensarci bene Jamie si rendeva conto che non provava più il minimo rancore per quel che era successo in passato.

Non riusciva più a volergliene in nessun modo.

Seb non sembrava più così orribile e forse non era poi tanto diverso da lui, a differenza di ciò che Jamie aveva sempre creduto.

Ma, in fondo, con Seb Jamie non riusciva più a raccapezzarsi già da un pezzo.

Fin dal loro primissimo bacio, che era stato decisamente molto meno piacevole di quelli degli ultimi mesi.

McFarlane che lo baciava: quella sì era stata una sorpresa.

Allora Jamie aveva cercato tutte le scuse possibili per non realizzare che quel fatto aveva per lo meno due innegabili implicazioni. La prima era che Seb gli aveva reso l’esistenza miserabile a causa delle sue preferenze sessuali e alla fin fine era venuto fuori che lui stesso era gay. La seconda era che, a quanto pareva, la sua vicinanza influiva sugli ormoni di Seb, se non altro quando quest’ultimo era sconvolto e fuori controllo emotivo.

Attrazione sessuale per il nemico, forse, o magari solo un’enorme confusione, poco importava di che cosa si trattasse. Jamie si era comunque detto che non voleva proprio saperne.

E invece eccolo lì, spaventato dal pallore di Seb e confuso dai suoi stessi sentimenti.

Be’, nemmeno di quello poteva rimproverare il Seb degli ultimi mesi.

In fondo Jamie non era stato costretto a lasciarlo avvicinare così tanto. Seb non gli aveva promesso niente, non aveva cercato di mascherare il suo bisogno di conforto umano e non aveva millantato chissà quale inesistente sentimento.

Non aveva fatto nulla né per costringere Jamie né per illuderlo.

Jamie ne era consapevole.

Più di una volta mentre si addormentava tra le sue braccia si era sentito al sicuro e in molte di quelle occasioni aveva provato anche una fitta di tristezza quasi lancinante.

Si era chiesto cosa sarebbe successo nel momento in cui Seb fosse stato libero dall’angoscia che con tutta evidenza lo opprimeva e dalle paure che lo facevano tremare e a volte perfino piangere.

Si sarebbe allontanato? Quello Jamie era disposto ad accettarlo, però non credeva che avrebbe potuto tollerare di veder tornare tutto come era stato al principio.

«Smettila!» si ripeté anche in quel momento. «Nemmeno McFarlane può essere stronzo fino a quel punto.»

Non poteva continuare a pensarci, così per distrarsi si guardò intorno.

La stanza di Nick come sempre era impersonale e povera di arredi e di calore in una maniera quasi brutale.

Se non altro, però, a parte la spada appesa alla parete, non si vedevano altre armi in giro.

Jamie odiava le armi tanto quanto Nick le amava. Le armi lo terrorizzavano, specie gli orribili pugnali da lancio che Nick aveva perfino provato a insegnarli come usare.

Anche la vista della spada lo raggelava e lo faceva sentire malissimo, perfino peggio che in passato.

Le lame, le spade soprattutto, ormai gli richiamavano alla memoria in via automatica il momento e il modo in cui sua madre era morta.

Jamie si sentiva impazzire ogni volta che ci pensava.

Quindi evitò di guardare in direzione della spada di Nick e preferì far vagare lo sguardo per tutto il resto della stanza.

Il ripiano del comodino era ingombrato da una sorta di fagotto formato dai vestiti di Seb.

Erano stati troppo rovinati e impolverati e così Alan l’aveva aiutato a sfilarglieli prima di mettere Seb a letto.

Jamie non ricordava nemmeno che li avessero ammonticchiati sul comodino in quel groviglio scomposto.

In realtà le sue mani, a differenza di quelle di Alan, erano state così tremolanti che Mae nell’accorgersene l’aveva praticamente messo alla porta ordinandogli di uscire e di aspettare in cucina finché non si fosse calmato almeno un po’.

Jamie aveva ubbidito a malincuore ma in fondo le era stato grato.

Ora, però, nessuno sarebbe riuscito a fargli lasciare la stanza.

Non si sarebbe sentito sereno finché Seb non si fosse svegliato.

E poi avrebbe aspettato che lui fosse in grado di connettere e di parlare e gli avrebbe chiesto cosa diavolo gli era saltato in mente, perché si comportava come un pazzo e come faceva a essere un cretino così irrecuperabile.

Altroché se gliel’avrebbe domandato!

Quindi Seb doveva decidersi a riaprire gli occhi perché era proprio da stronzi lasciarlo lì ad aspettare.

Era da egoisti incoscienti lasciarlo tanto solo in una stanza così vuota, con troppi pensieri per la testa e quell’odiosa spada appesa proprio sotto il naso.

Se avesse avuto la forza e il coraggio di toccarla Jamie l’avrebbe tirata giù dalla parete e fatta sparire dentro l’armadio.

In ogni caso preferiva non guardarla.

Raddrizzò la schiena, e cercò di sciogliere i muscoli del collo.

Malgrado tutto quello che era successo era incolume e non aveva che qualche ammaccatura qua e là, ma iniziava a sentirsi indolenzito e ad avvertire tutto il peso delle emozioni fortissime che aveva provato e degli sforzi fisici a cui si era sottoposto.

Se fosse stato certo che Seb stava bene si sarebbe volentieri disteso sul letto accanto a lui, avrebbe chiuso gli occhi e avrebbe cercato di dormire, di spegnere il cervello e di non pensare. Specialmente di non riflettere su tutti quelli che, poche ore prima, erano morti.

Gli sarebbe piaciuto farlo e dimenticare. Era abbastanza certo che, accoccolato contro il corpo di Seb, si sarebbe addormentato e che non avrebbe avuto incubi. Non ci sarebbe stato nemmeno bisogno che Seb si svegliasse e lo abbracciasse, o che gli accarezzasse i capelli nella maniera un po’ goffa in cui spesso lo faceva quando lo credeva già sprofondato nel mondo dei sogni.

Jamie, però, scacciò anche quel pensiero.

Non era il caso di comportarsi come se Seb fosse stato solo addormentato, e forse non era un bene neppure rimuginare troppo sul fatto che avevano già condiviso una volta il letto di Nick.

Jamie si chinò di nuovo in avanti e appoggiò una mano sul polso di Seb.

Con il pollice tracciò un piccolo arco sulla sporgenza dell’osso.

«Non fare il bastardo come al solito, McFarlane» lo ammonì come se Seb potesse sentirlo. «Ok? Vedi di svegliarti e di non fare lo stronzo. Ti avviso, odio avere gli occhi rossi e cerchiati, ho sonno, sono davvero, davvero stanco e se mi costringi a stare qui per tutto il giorno alla fine sarò brutto, sgradevole e di pessimo umore. Il che significa che te la farò pagare, ci puoi scommettere.»

Dirlo non lo fece star meglio. L’ironia era sempre stato uno dei suoi scudi preferiti, ma era il tipo di difesa che funzionava solo quando quello che Jamie voleva proteggere era se stesso.

Represse l’impulso a chinare il capo sul petto di Seb e si concesse l’ennesimo, lunghissimo sospiro.

«Avanti, Seb, per favore» aggiunse a voce bassa. Chiuse le dita sul suo polso con più forza e scosse il capo.

Era davvero incredibile essere lì ad angustiarsi così tanto per la salute di Seb McFarlane. Era irreale e assurdo ma stava succedendo davvero.

Il rumore della porta che si apriva lo fece voltare e lo costrinse ad abbandonare le proprie riflessioni confuse e angosciate.

Anche solo poche ore prima all’ingresso di qualcuno nella stanza – perfino se si fosse trattato di sua sorella – Jamie avrebbe allontanato la mano da quella di Seb con un gesto rapido e secco.

Al momento, invece, aveva bisogno di mantenere il contatto e non provò in nessun modo a nasconderlo, anzi in un impeto istintivo lo accentuò, intrecciando le dita con quelle inerti di Seb, come se avesse paura che altrimenti avrebbero cercato di separarli.

E non nascose nemmeno il sollievo quando si accorse che alla porta non c’erano né Alan né Mae.

Jamie era ancora un po’ in collera con loro, e comunque non aveva voglia di discutere o di sentirsi rassicurare con parole a cui non riusciva a credere fino in fondo.

Fu felice di constatare che si trattava di Nick, invece.

Nick era silenzioso e non faceva domande. Non offriva consolazione – né vera né falsa – e non pretendeva mai spiegazioni.

Jamie si limitò a salutare il suo ingresso nella stanza con un breve cenno del capo.

Nick di sicuro non l’avrebbe rimproverato per la mancanza di ulteriori formalità o per non essersi mostrato cordiale e loquace.

«Ho bisogno della spada. Credo che farò un po’ di pratica» fu tutto ciò che Nick disse, indicando la parete con un cenno del capo.

Jamie annuì e si alzò, scostandosi di lato ma senza allontanarsi troppo da Seb, in modo che lui potesse prenderla.

Non si aspettava che Nick, una volta recuperato ciò per cui era venuto, si soffermasse oltre o si preoccupasse in qualunque maniera per il suo stato psicologico o per la salute di Seb.

La natura stessa di Nick lo rendeva del tutto alieno da simili ansie e riflessioni. Non a caso eccolo lì, dopo una giornata agghiacciante, con in mente il solo desiderio di menar fendenti contro l’aria per il solito allenamento come se nulla fosse successo.

Ma era pur vero che ogni tanto Nick pensava che gli altri si attendessero da lui un comportamento umano.

Il che di norma lo lasciava comunque indifferente. A volte però Nick si sforzava, a modo suo, di tener conto di quelle aspettative.

Jamie era sempre un po’ stupito nel constatare che era proprio lui quello le cui speranze di scorgere perfino in Nick una scintilla di umanità andavano meno spesso deluse.

Non capiva come mai, ma dovette constatarlo una volta di più, non appena Nick ebbe finito di raccogliere gli oggetti che lo interessavano – la spada, una strana pietra rettangolare che Jamie l’aveva visto usare per affilarla, un panno e una boccetta d’olio minerale – e di riporli in un’apposita sacca che ora aveva a tracolla sulla schiena.

«Non mi sembra uno che sta per morire» disse, infatti, guardando verso Seb per la prima volta. «Quando l’ho trovato era svenuto ma la magia l’aveva avvolto per tutto il tempo. L’ho vista svanire proprio mentre me lo caricavo in spalla. Pensavo ne avesse meno. Comunque è intero. Tu stai bene?»

Jamie annuì di nuovo. Magari in realtà a Nick non importava sul serio di conoscere la sua risposta, ma sentirglielo domandare gli regalò ugualmente un attimo di calore.

«Grazie di tutto» rispose e cercò davvero di caricare ogni sillaba dell’enorme riconoscenza che provava nei suoi confronti.

Nemmeno il fatto di vederlo voltare subito le spalle senza ottenere neppure una replica riuscì a smorzare la sensazione di conforto che aveva provato nel sentire Nick informarsi sul suo stato d’animo e sulle sue condizioni.

L’avrebbe lasciato andare senza pretendere altro, se solo non avesse avuto una domanda che continuava a bruciargli nel cervello e non si fosse appena reso conto che, con tutta probabilità, a parte Seb, Nick era il solo che conosceva la risposta.

«A… aspetta!» Lo bloccò con le dita già sulla maniglia della porta e, mentre Nick tornava a voltarsi verso di lui, Jamie si accorse che faticava a dire ciò che desiderava. Aveva paura del possibile responso, anche se non sapeva perché.

«Seb… lui…» Si fece forza e riuscì a concludere: «Hai idea di cosa aveva in mente, Nick? È schizzato dentro una casa in fiamme… è pazzo, credo, sempre stato strano, ma… vorrei sapere perché l’ha fatto…»

A Nick invece non interessava e dalla sua espressione ciò traspariva con fin troppa chiarezza. Non gli interessava ma sapeva cosa replicare, Jamie glielo lesse in viso.

Lo vide allungare un braccio verso il mucchio di vestiti appoggiato sul comodino e frugare sotto la stoffa.

Nick disseppellì un oggetto piatto e rettangolare, soffiò via un po’ di polvere e, mentre i vestiti che l’avevano nascosto alla vista cadevano dimenticati sul pavimento, lo appoggiò sul piano della sedia che Jamie aveva occupato fino a pochi minuti prima.

«Per riprendersi questo.» La voce di Nick non indicava nessuno stupore e nemmeno disapprovazione o qualunque altra traccia di un giudizio nei confronti del gesto incosciente che Seb aveva compiuto. Né Jamie si era aspettato qualcosa di diverso.

Ma l’album da disegno che stava osservando – quasi certamente con gli occhi sbarrati per lo stupore – quello sì era una vera sorpresa.

Jamie lo ricordava e non aveva dimenticato nemmeno il talento inaspettato di Seb, però non avrebbe mai immaginato che lui potesse addirittura rischiare la vita pur di recuperarlo da una casa in fiamme.

Incapace di smettere di fissarlo e di chiedersi come mai Seb l’aveva ritenuto più importante perfino della propria sopravvivenza, Jamie si accorse a malapena dell’alzata di spalle con cui Nick si stava congedando.

Lo sentì uscire e chiudere la porta, ma rimase ancora immobile per almeno un minuto.

Dal ripiano del sedile l’album da disegno di Seb pareva quasi osservarlo a sua volta.

 

*

 

Jamie si rendeva conto di non avere alcun diritto di ficcare il naso nelle faccende private di Seb. Non al punto di permettersi di sfogliare il suo album senza permesso.

La prima volta che l’aveva fatto, in fondo, non era stato consapevole che proprio Seb ne fosse il proprietario. E gli era stato fatto capire molto chiaramente che la sua curiosità non era gradita.

Ora che sapeva fino a che livello Seb era stato capace di spingersi per quell’album da disegno, aprirlo e spiarne il contenuto gli sembrava decisamente sleale, eppure non riuscì a resistere alla tentazione.

Aveva bisogno di capire, non riusciva a farne a meno.

Se Seb fosse stato sveglio si sarebbe accontentato di formulare una domanda e di aspettare la risposta. Forse avrebbe perfino accettato l’eventualità che Seb gli dicesse che non voleva parlarne, o magari invece no. Non poteva saperlo con certezza, era sicuro solo del fatto che sarebbe diventato matto se non si concedeva almeno di provare a comprendere così come poteva: attraverso l’album.

Si mise a sedere sul letto, diede un’ultima occhiata al viso di Seb, e poi prese il grosso blocco di carta da disegno e se lo appoggiò sulle ginocchia per poterlo maneggiare con più facilità.

Era esattamente come lo ricordava: visibilmente usato, ma anche tenuto con tutta la cura possibile.

I vestiti e perfino i capelli di Seb erano usciti dal disastroso crollo della casa del Circolo strinati di fumo e imbiancati dalla polvere dei calcinacci.

L’album invece non aveva neppure la minima traccia di bruciatura o di fuliggine. Non era neanche ammaccato, o danneggiato in alcun modo.

Seb doveva averlo recuperato da un nascondiglio sicuro e, in seguito, il guscio magico con cui lui si era protetto l’aveva preservato.

Jamie non poté fare a meno di chiedersi se un tale dispendio di potenziale magico non fosse stato per Seb più un modo per difendere l’oggetto che una maniera per proteggere se stesso.

Quel pensiero rese incerte le sue dita mentre sollevava la copertina e abbassava lo sguardo sul primo disegno.

Un istante dopo quasi si fece scivolare l’album giù dalle ginocchia, a causa dello stupore.

Il suo stesso viso lo fronteggiava dalla prima pagina.

Jamie ricordava bene i disegni che la volta precedente aveva ammirato prima che Seb arrivasse e gli strappasse di mano il blocco, impedendogli di continuare a sfogliarlo. Gli avevano lasciato un’impressione profonda di contrasto tra il talento e la sensibilità quasi poetica che sembravano dimostrare e l’usuale comportamento odioso di chi li aveva eseguiti realizzati.

Anche per quel motivo Jamie li rammentava e si era aspettato di ritrovare qualcosa di molto simile, invece aveva sotto gli occhi il ritratto di un se stesso addormentato.

La curva del suo viso emergeva dalle pieghe di un cuscino che, come ogni singolo dettaglio, erano state tratteggiate a perfezione, tanto da sembrare decisamente realistiche.

Seb aveva disegnato con cura perfino le singole ciocche spettinate che gli incoronavano il capo, malgrado queste ultime andassero a fondersi con il chiaro scuro serratissimo dello sfondo.

Jamie notò che non aveva cercato di abbellirlo o di mascherare eventuali difetti, anzi era vero tutto il contrario.

Riconobbe le occhiaie che fin troppo spesso negli ultimi mesi avevano appesantito il suo sguardo e notò perfino una piccola ruga sulla fronte, segno di un sonno non del tutto sereno.

Non avrebbe saputo dire perché, ma ritrovare nel ritratto anche quel tipo di particolari lo scosse e gli annodò la bocca dello stomaco.

Seb l’aveva disegnato così come lo vedeva ogni volta che lui gli si addormentava accanto?

Jamie non si era mai sentito così tanto consapevole di quanto e fino a che punto negli ultimi tempi aveva lasciato che Seb gli si avvicinasse.

Accorgersene lo fece sentire spaventato, anche se non avrebbe saputo dire con esattezza da cosa. Insieme al timore, però, avvertì anche una sensazione altrettanto indefinibile, ma di segno opposto. Aveva paura, certo, ma non aveva idea che si potesse leggere una simile tenerezza in un insieme di tratti di matita.

Sul serio Seb lo vedeva così? Era così bello quello che scorgeva in lui?

Davvero l’emozione, la felicità e il senso di pace, che malgrado tutto si percepivano in ogni tratto, erano state ispirate dal suo viso addormentato?

Jamie non riusciva a capacitarsene ma sentiva quelle e molte altre emozioni emergere da ogni linea che la mano di Seb aveva tracciato.

All’improvviso gli mancò il fiato.

Rimase a fissare il disegno per un tempo interminabile, incapace di decidersi a voltare pagina e scoprire cosa veniva dopo.

Quando finalmente ci riuscì, però, il suo cuore si esibì in qualcosa di molto simile a una capriola.

Il lavoro successivo era un altro ritratto, ma il soggetto era sempre lui.

Jamie fissò anche quello per una piccola eternità e poi si ritrovò a sfogliare il resto dell’album con frenesia sempre crescente.

Ci vollero pagine e pagine prima che trovasse il primo disegno il cui soggetto non fosse la sua persona.

Quando lo ebbe raggiunto si accorse che era ancora senza fiato. Prese un lunghissimo respiro e ripassò in rassegna tutti i ritratti che aveva vagliato tanto velocemente.

Fu come osservare gli ultimi mesi che gli scorrevano sotto gli occhi a ritroso, in una carrellata di immagini tutte diverse, malgrado fossero decisamente monotematiche.

Seb l’aveva immortalato in così tante pose e situazioni da dargli le vertigini.

Si poteva dire che l’avesse colto in quasi tutti i possibili stati d’animo e che fosse stato capace di trasporli nei disegni così bene che Jamie li sentiva risorgere dentro di sé, immagine dopo immagine, in un’altalena emotiva inaspettata e sconvolgente.

Proprio come per il primo ritratto, poi, Jamie notò che lo sguardo che aveva guidato Seb nel tratteggiarli non si era mai fermato solo all’emozione predominante ben riconoscibile nelle varie espressioni o nelle pose.

Jamie vide se stesso ridere, dormire, piangere. In alcuni ritratti era pensieroso, in uno perfino sognante, in altri era triste, o assorto, o preoccupato. Ce n’erano in cui sembrava terribilmente felice oppure, all’opposto, del tutto disperato.

Potè specchiarsi in ciascuno di essi e trovare divertimento, stupore, sorrisi appena abbozzati o pieni e fiduciosi, scatti d’ira e perfino attimi di noia.

Scorse ognuna di quelle emozioni, ma in tutti i ritratti, non uno escluso, ne lesse altre, più nascoste.

Ci mise un po’ per rendersi conto che esistevano e che appartenevano a Seb.

Disegno dopo disegno riusciva a percepire oltre ai suoi anche i sentimenti di Seb.

Osservò ogni singola immagine più e più volte e si accorse che in molti casi poteva perfino distinguere diverse sfumature e gradazioni emotive.

Tenne a lungo tra le dita un foglio ricoperto quasi per intero da una raffigurazione del suo profilo teso in un’espressione ansiosa e, dopo averlo fissato fin quasi a farsi lacrimare gli occhi, dovette ammettere con se stesso che, insieme alla sua preoccupazione, dal tratteggio emergeva anche quella che Seb doveva aver provato per lui. 

Fin dalla prima notte in cui aveva lasciato che Seb lo baciasse le cose tra loro erano cambiate in maniera davvero radicale. Seb da allora si era sempre mostrato sotto una luce completamente diversa da quella a cui Jamie si era tristemente abituato dopo il suo arrivo a scuola.

Jamie aveva faticato ad adattarsi al nuovo Seb gentile e spesso addirittura premuroso. O quanto meno il suo cervello ci aveva messo più di quanto fosse stato necessario al suo corpo e al suo cuore per ammorbidirsi, arrendersi e lasciarsi andare.

Jamie era riuscito a dare a se stesso un’unica spiegazione sensata che riguardo alla maniera in cui Seb aveva preso a trattarlo.

Seb era spaventato e disgustato dal modo in cui il Circolo utilizzava i demoni, e aveva cercato conforto in lui perché evidentemente – malgrado la sua sceneggiata con Nick – avvertiva che timore e angoscia li accomunavano.

Jamie aveva messo in conto anche che Seb si fosse, chissà quando e chissà come, scoperto attratto da lui, se non altro fisicamente.

All’inizio quella era stata la cosa più sconvolgente da digerire.

Seb aveva trasformato ogni sua giornata scolastica in un piccolo, odioso incubo a sfondo omofobo, e poi, di punto in bianco, la verità era venuta a galla.

Jamie era stato giustamente indignato con lui, e per così tanto tempo,  che aveva faticato non solo a perdonarlo, ma perfino a tentare di comprenderlo.

In realtà, se ci ripensava, si accorgeva che aveva iniziato a farlo solo dopo la prima notte in cui Seb era andato a cercarlo in camera sua.

Seb l’aveva baciato e perfino consolato.

Qualcosa si era sbloccata tra loro e in seguito Jamie aveva sentito il proprio rancore scemare sempre di più, fino a svanire del tutto.

Scoprire che Seb era stato vergine fino a quando non avevano condiviso proprio quello stesso letto su cui al momento lui era seduto aveva fornito a Jamie un tassello di comprensione in più. O almeno ne era stato convinto.

Gli era sembrato tutto fin troppo semplice. Seb aveva riversato su di lui i suoi problemi di autoaccettazione. Non sarebbe stato né il primo né l’ultimo adolescente che reagiva ai propri conflitti irrisolti scaricando rabbia, e frustrazione su chi tendeva a ricordarglieli, e facendo violenza psicologica su chi rimarcava i suoi punti deboli.

Alcuni degli avvenimenti all’interno del Circolo, però, dovevano essersi rivelati per Seb un problema perfino più grave e angosciante di qualunque altro, e così Seb li aveva in qualche modo accantonati al punto di smettere di vederli riflessi in lui. Anziché guardare a Jamie come una sorta di nemesi si era ritrovato a considerarlo un possibile appiglio e alleato.

Gli ormoni avevano fatto il resto.

Paura, bisogno disperato di conforto ed eccitazione sessuale acuita dall’inesperienza avevano trasformato l’odio di Seb per lui in vicinanza e attrazione. E in gentilezza e premura, perfino.

Ecco quel che Jamie aveva sempre pensato.

Non si era mai spinto oltre nei suoi ragionamenti riguardo il cambiamento di Seb e non aveva mai chiesto spiegazioni, nemmeno a se stesso.

A volte si era detto che avrebbe dovuto pretendere ben di più da Seb prima di perdonarlo per tutto quel che gli aveva inflitto in passato, ma alla fine non era riuscito a continuare a odiarlo e a tenerlo a distanza.

Nel farlo aveva scoperto una strana serenità della quale non intendeva biasimarsi più di tanto.

Seb era diventato sul serio così diverso rispetto al passato.

A Jamie era bastato, anche se ogni tanto aveva ripetuto a se stesso che non poteva durare.

Prima o poi Seb e lui sarebbero stati liberi dal Circolo e da tutto ciò che li opprimeva – Jamie stesso stava lottando perché accadesse – e si sarebbero allontanati di nuovo.

«Se non altro non sarà più ingiusto e orribile come prima» si era sempre detto.

Poteva immaginare che Seb non volesse continuare ad avere a che fare con lui, ma aveva finito col fidarsi così tanto della sua nuova dolcezza che non riusciva nemmeno a pensare di vederlo tornare a essere il bullo insensibile e odioso che era stato.

Così stavano le cose, e Jamie era stato disposto ad accettarlo, anche se a volte mentre si addormentava con le braccia di Seb strette intorno alla vita gli sarebbe piaciuto poter credere che l’abbraccio era dettato da vera possessività e che un domani lui non ne avrebbe sentito una terribile mancanza.

Jamie era sempre stato sincero con se stesso e quelle erano state le sue conclusioni riguardo al suo legame con Seb, senza illusioni e senza abbellimenti che le rendessero più rosee.

L’album da disegno che teneva aperto sulle ginocchia le stava frantumando con la stessa facilità con cui si sarebbe sgretolato un fragilissimo vetro se qualcuno lo avesse preso a martellate.

Nessuno dei ritratti che Seb aveva disegnato e che lui stava guardando collimava in alcun modo con le sue teorie.

I sentimenti che trasparivano da ogni tratto e linea erano molto più profondi di un semplice miscuglio di bisogno di conforto e desiderio sessuale.

Apparivano talmente intensi da sovrastare la mera bravura tecnica dell’autore ed emergere evidentissimi anche solo a un primo sguardo.

Erano l’ultima cosa al mondo che Jamie si sarebbe mai aspettato e lo stavano facendo sentire fragile tanto quanto le sue convinzioni appena crollate.

Aveva la netta sensazione di qualcosa che gli si agitava nello stomaco, sbattendo in modo frenetico ali molto più affilate e struggenti di quelle proverbiali di farfalla che venivano sempre associate all’innamoramento.

Possibile che Seb provasse sul serio qualcosa per lui?

La sola idea bastò a fargli saltare il cuore in gola.

Cercò di calmarsi e scorse ancora una volta tutti i fogli che aveva esaminato fino ad allora.

Il primo ritratto della serie era quasi identico a quello che aveva visto all’inizio: un’immagine di lui che dormiva. La differenza maggiore era che un disegno era a figura intera, mentre l’altro ritraeva solo capo e spalle.

L’album comunque era voluminoso e c’erano parecchi altri fogli che Jamie non aveva ancora osservato.

Poco prima si era accorto che, a un certo punto, i suoi ritratti finivano e lasciavano il posto allo schizzo di un angolo della stanza di Seb e, più precisamente, al dettaglio di uno dei pannelli della finestra. Il vetro appariva interamente decorato da un merletto di gocce di pioggia.

In realtà al primo sguardo Jamie aveva notato solo che si trattava di una natura morta, ma al momento aveva un gran bisogno di rimettersi in sesto e così cercò il disegno e provò a concentrarsi solo sulla tecnica con cui era stato eseguito.

Non che lui fosse un esperto d’arte, ma perfino un cieco avrebbe notato con quanta perizia Seb era riuscito a rendere la luce che entrava dall’esterno, facendosi spazio tra le nuvole ancora gonfie, e il liquido percorso di ogni singola goccia lungo il vetro.

“Poetico” fu ancora una volta uno dei primi aggettivi che passò per la mente di Jamie mentre studiava il disegno.

Continuò a sfogliare l’album a ritroso e farlo lo aiutò a tranquillizzarsi un po’, almeno finché non si ritrovò di nuovo davanti a se stesso.

C’erano un piccolo gruppo di ritratti più vecchi degli altri, ancora un paio di nature morte e soggetti vari e poi di nuovo altri schizzi del suo viso o della sua figura, mischiati a quelli di oggetti o panorami.

A Jamie parve che si trattasse di disegni più vecchi e che in un certo senso comunicassero un’impressione di maggiore distanza. Non di distacco, però, per quanto potesse sembrare un paradosso.

Seb aveva iniziato a ritrarlo prima che le cose tra loro iniziassero a cambiare?

Jamie non potè fare a meno di chiedersi perché.

Scorse ancora un paio di pagine e i suoi occhi caddero su uno dei lavori che aveva già visto.

Lo ricordava, era tra quelli che aveva trovato nell’album la prima volta che l’aveva aperto senza sapere che apparteneva a Seb.

Proseguì a ritroso e scoprì che c’erano ancora tutti.

Una volta che fu arrivato all’ultimo tra quelli che rammentava di aver visto prima che Seb lo interrompesse, passò al foglio successivo con una certa esitazione.

Non appena si accorse di avere sotto il naso solo uno scorcio degli alberi che fiancheggiavano l’ingresso della scuola scosse il capo e si diede dello stupido.

«Non metterti in testa idee troppo strane» si ammonì. «Ok, pare che Seb abbia un certo interesse per te e che ce l’abbia da un po’ più di tempo di quanto avresti mai immaginato, ma non è il caso di scaldarsi tanto. Sono solo ritratti. Ok, magari negli ultimi mesi ha cominciato a provare qualcosa di più di una…»

Non riuscì a concludere il pensiero. Il disegno con gli alberi era ormai superato e quello immediatamente successivo era ancora una volta un suo ritratto.

Jamie lo fissò senza quasi vederlo davvero e sentì che il nodo alla bocca del suo stomaco si riformava, ed era più stretto.

Con una lentezza estrema dovuta anche al fatto che le sue dita avevano ripreso a tremare un po’, continuò ad andare a ritroso fino all’ultima pagina dell’album.

Di quando in quando Seb aveva disegnato altri paesaggi, per il resto il fulcro dei suoi disegni era sempre stato lui. Nell’intero album non comparivano altre persone, se non come meri schizzi o abbozzi e comunque solo perché gli erano stati accanto in un dato momento che Seb aveva immortalato.

Riflettersi in tutti quei ritratti ed esserne il solo ispiratore era a dir poco incredibile.

Se in un primo momento Jamie non era riuscito a collegarli a un certo lasso temporale, dopo un po’ iniziò a notare piccoli particolari che lo lasciarono sempre più sbalordito.

Si accorse, ad esempio, che in uno dei primi disegni – poco più che uno schizzo – non c’era traccia del suo solito orecchino.

Il suo cuore si strinse e lui scosse il capo, incapace di credere ai propri occhi. Era tutto così assurdo.

L’orecchino spuntò fuori in uno dei ritratti successivi, non appena Jamie ebbe deciso di cercarlo per fare una verifica.

A quel punto il martellio ossessivo che andava crescendo nel suo petto lo costrinse a chiudere gli occhi per un istante.

Quando li riaprì sapeva che avrebbe sfogliato l’album per l’ennesima volta.

Partì dal primo disegno sul fondo e risalì fino al ritratto finale.

Mille nuovi dettagli iniziarono a saltargli agli occhi.

Un paio di jeans, una t-shirt particolare, un atteggiamento, una pettinatura appena diversa dal solito: ogni cosa contribuì a dargli la certezza che i lavori di Seb erano in ordine cronologico e che doveva aver disegnato il primo al massimo un paio di settimane dopo il loro primo incontro.

Per tutto quel tempo, mentre lo trattava come un appestato, Seb aveva riversato sulla carta un’infinità di momenti, emozioni e gesti che gli appartenevano.

E per quanto rudi fossero stati all’epoca i suoi gesti e le sue parole, i tratti della sua matita apparivano gentili e appassionati.

Jamie non era solito pensare di essere un adone, ma era bello in ciascuno di quei ritratti, non uno escluso. Lo era pur nella rappresentazione puntuale dei difetti.

La bellezza che percepiva era qualcosa di talmente nitido da andare oltre la mera estetica.

Non aveva mai creduto che qualcuno – Mae esclusa – potesse vederlo così.

Inoltre aveva l’impressione di guardarsi letteralmente vivere tramite ognuno di quei tratti di matita.

Considerato come Seb l’aveva trattato per quasi tutto il tempo, l’idea di avere avuto il suo sguardo e il suo interesse puntati addosso in maniera tanto intensa, continua, duratura e in fondo praticamente ossessiva avrebbe dovuto spaventare Jamie a morte.

Di norma ne sarebbe stato terrorizzato. Gli stalker lo atterrivano e riempire un intero, grosso album da disegno di ritratti di una sola persona era una cosa da pazzi e da serial killer.

Jamie lo sapeva, ma non riusciva a provare paura. Aveva visto la reazione di Seb davanti alla possessione dei demoni, l’aveva ascoltato piangere fino allo stremo, perfino mentre si baciavano. Ricordava il modo in cui si era aggrappato a lui anche fisicamente, notte dopo notte, per non crollare.

Nessuno di quei comportamenti era stato una finzione.

Seb l’aveva trascinato via per evitare di guardarlo uccidere Celeste. Avevano litigato e poi erano stati insieme per la prima volta, proprio lì nella stanza di Nick, e per tutto il tempo Seb era stato davvero preoccupato e sconvolto.

Per quanto pazzo potesse essere non era pericoloso.

Jamie sapeva come e quanto Seb era in grado di ferirlo e di fargli del male, l’aveva sperimentato di persona, ma doveva ammettere che nemmeno allora Seb era mai stato esattamente pericoloso.

Ma era stato un bullo, e uno stronzo e soprattutto la persona che l’aveva allontanato da Mark Skinner e che l’aveva fatto sentire uno schifo per così tanto tempo…

E mentre lo tormentava giornalmente aveva disegnato quei ritratti e ci aveva messo così tanta cura e una tale carica emotiva da far sentire Jamie la persona più confusa dell’universo tranne che su un punto: ognuno dei disegni di Seb vibrava di sentimento.

In alcuni casi si intuiva che le sue dita erano state guidate anche da rabbia o comunque da una qualche pulsione negativa, magari frustrazione o rancore, ma, per la maggior parte, i ritratti avevano un’impronta emotiva comune. Se a Jamie fosse stato chiesto di sforzarsi fino a trovare una parola per definire la sensazione dominante che guardarli gli aveva trasmesso avrebbe risposto usando il termine struggimento.

Era una parola che non avrebbe mai pensato di usare, una di quelle che erano state create per essere scritte sulle pagine di un libro e non utilizzate in una conversazione, ma era l’unica che avrebbe reso davvero l’idea.

L’ultimo disegno del blocco che era rimasto aperto iniziò a perdere nitidezza sotto il suo guardo. I contorni sfumarono,  perché Jamie non riusciva più a metterli a fuoco.

Quando l’intera immagine iniziò addirittura a tremolare le sue dita reagirono d’istinto e gli fecero chiudere l’album con uno scatto.

Quel pazzo furioso di Seb si era quasi ammazzato per recuperarlo e salvarlo dalla casa in fiamme. Era riuscito a conservarlo intonso. Lui non poteva rischiare di macchiarlo di lacrime.

«Mi ucciderebbe» pensò, e malgrado l’overdose emotiva che stava sperimentando, il turbamento, la confusione e quella stupida voglia di piangere senza un motivo, gli sfuggì una mezza risata.

Passò una mano sulla copertina dell’album e alzò lo sguardo.

Seb sembrava ancora profondamente addormentato, ma in realtà Jamie riusciva a malapena a distinguere i suoi lineamenti.

Con gli occhi velati trattenne un singhiozzo e si morse un labbro.

«Stupido!» La sua stessa voce gli sembrò così stridula da essere nello stesso tempo ridicola e spaventata. «Sei un tale idiota, McFarlane, sei il re dei cretini… Dio quanto sei stupido, stupido, stupido!»

 

*

 

Il vetro era freddo contro la sua fronte e Jamie ne fu felice. Aveva bisogno di sensazioni come quella per riprendere il contatto con la realtà e per calmarsi.

A un certo punto restare ancora seduto ai piedi del letto, con l’album da disegno sulle ginocchia, gli era parso impossibile.

Si era alzato, aveva lasciato l’album accanto a Seb e si era trascinato dietro la sedia fino al vano della finestra.

Chino in avanti, sedeva di nuovo sul bordo. Aveva appoggiato la fronte sul vetro solo per un istante, ma era bastato per far diminuire se non altro il martellio del cuore.

Il suo cervello e perfino il suo stomaco, invece, erano ancora in subbuglio.

I minuti passavano e Jamie continuava a pensare a Seb, ai sentimenti che gli era parso di poter leggere nei suoi disegni, al fatto che se non si stava sbagliando quei sentimenti esistevano da così tanto tempo e lui non se n’era mai accorto.

Mai, certo, perché Seb si era sempre comportato come uno stronzo e come se lo disprezzasse, almeno fino a un paio di mesi prima.

Era perfino uscito con sua sorella. Lui e Mae erano stati una coppia ed erano andati in giro a tubare come piccioni.

«Già» gli ricordò la sua mente, «ma poi lui è corso da te, sconvolto e spaventato, a dirti che aveva visto uccidere una persona, ed è te che ha baciato. Non è iniziata due mesi fa, è successo allora, o addirittura quando Seb ha cominciato con i disegni…»

Mae aveva cercato di dirglielo, Jamie ora lo vedeva.

Non era così? Mae aveva provato a farglielo capire e Seb gli aveva letteralmente strappato l’album di mano la prima volta in cui lui l’aveva sfogliato.

«Ovvio che l’ha fatto, se no avresti visto i ritratti. Doveva essere imbarazzato a morte. Era… lui… è un tale idiota… avrebbe dovuto lasciare che tu li scoprissi anziché continuare a farti credere che ti considerava solo il suo bersaglio ambulante preferito.»

Jamie scosse il capo, come per cercare di spegnere la petulante vocina mentale che lo arringava e che non aveva più voglia di ascoltare.

Rimuginare su Seb lo stava facendo ammattire. All’inizio aveva passato una marea di tempo a corazzarsi per non soffrire più a causa sua e nell’ultimo periodo, invece, aveva già smantellato fin troppi pezzi della propria armatura interiore, ma l’aveva fatto con lentezza.

Era successo comunque all’improvviso, ma almeno dentro di sé, se non con i gesti, Jamie si era lasciato andare solo per gradi.

Una notte alla volta, un bacio alla volta.

Sentire ciò che restava delle sue ormai fin troppo scarse difese andare in briciole tutto d’un colpo era davvero spaventoso.

Di punto in bianco, l’intero senso logico ed emotivo di una grossa, enorme fetta della sua vita pareva finito sotto sopra.

Ripensò a tutte le sue piccole ribellioni, alle volte che aveva deciso di sfidare Seb, ai momenti in cui malgrado ne fosse uscito vincitore si era sentito comunque la bocca troppo amara.

Ricordò come l’aveva respinto quando Seb l’aveva baciato per la prima volta e gli tornò in mente il tono – collerico, e anche se Jamie non ci aveva mai pensato prima, geloso – che Seb aveva avuto nel parlare di Nick dopo che lui aveva iniziato a trascinarselo dietro ovunque, come se fosse il suo migliore amico.

«E la cosa più assurda è che lo è» pensò. «Un demone privo di sentimenti. Ma lo è. Perché non sono mai stato del tutto normale e perché Seb…»

Una vampata di rabbia incredula gli fece stringere i denti. Sebastian McFarlane!

Lui aveva avuto Mark prima che Seb arrivasse, e poi non c’era stato più nessuno. Niente baci dietro la palestra della scuola, nessun vero amico. Solo delusione e la certezza dei commenti crudeli che ogni suo gesto avrebbe suscitato.

Seb l’aveva isolato e fatto sentire così solo.

Dopo Mark lui non era più riuscito nemmeno a fidarsi abbastanza di chiunque altro non fosse Mae.

Almeno fino all’arrivo di Nick e Alan. E di Gerald. Gerald però l’aveva tradito, Nick no. Nick era rimasto se stesso e non mentiva mai, neppure quando lui avrebbe preferito che lo facesse.

Nick non era umano, ma era sincero.

Così, era la verità: il suo amico più fidato era un demone. E, siccome i demoni non erano granché come consolatori, a volte Jamie si era sentito gelare dentro.

Aveva lasciato che Seb – quello a cui lui aveva pensato come il “nuovo” Seb, non il McFarlane che era stato il suo aguzzino – si avvicinasse così tanto a lui proprio per quel motivo.

Dopo, per quanto suonasse impensabile, era stato così facile iniziare a provare un sentimento diverso e sentirsi al sicuro e felice quando l’aveva accanto.

Jamie aveva cominciato ad accorgersi di provare quel nuovo genere di emozioni e stava cercando di venirci a patti, malgrado tutto.

Aveva provato a viverle, anziché negarle, per quanto le ritenesse non ricambiate. Ora, però, non sapeva più cosa pensare.

Fin dal suo arrivo a scuola, Seb gli aveva creato intorno un deserto, e per tutto il tempo, mentre lo condannava a restare solo, era stato lì a guardarlo, probabilmente a desiderarlo con rabbia, e a dipingerlo con passione, come se non esistesse al mondo nulla di più bello e prezioso?

«È pazzo!» pensò Jamie e sentì che il suo cervello stava per esplodere.

Una feroce emicrania aveva iniziato a martellarlo dolorosamente.

Si sarebbe sentito meglio, almeno un po’, se per lo meno non avesse avuto ancora dentro tutta quell’angoscia per lo stato di salute di Seb.

Avrebbe dovuto odiarlo più di prima, e aveva voglia di prenderlo a pugni e di insultarlo fino a sgolarsi, ma aveva anche paura per lui.

Anzi, il suo timore era cresciuto.

A quanto pareva erano pazzi entrambi, però Jamie non riusciva a non sentirsi atterrito all’idea che Seb avrebbe potuto non svegliarsi. La sola ipotesi lo feriva a tal punto che lui non riusciva a voltarsi per guardarlo e per vedere se dava segni di miglioramento.

Se Seb non si fosse svegliato tutte le emozioni che ora vorticavano nel petto di Jamie avrebbero premuto troppo e alla fine l’avrebbero di sicuro soffocato.

Dovevano parlarne. Jamie doveva tirarle fuori, gridargliele contro, se necessario usarle come sassi acuminati per colpirlo e farlo sanguinare dentro. Non poteva farne a meno. Non poteva ignorarle come se non esistessero.

Erano troppe e così annodate tra loro che solo Seb poteva aiutarlo a dipanarne il filo o a tagliarlo una volta per tutti.

Jamie aveva bisogno che lui si risvegliasse e stava giusto iniziando ad accorgersi di quanto quella necessità fosse intensa e pressante.

Era teso al punto che sentir bussare lo fece trasalire con violenza.

«Jamie va tutto bene? Posso entrare?»

La voce di Mae che gli arrivò attutita dallo spessore del legno lo raggiunse come una piccola scarica elettrica inattesa, anche se era evidente che lei stava solo cercando di essere gentile e che era preoccupata tanto quanto lui.

A Jamie bastò ascoltarla parlare per provare il desiderio di stringerla e di seppellirle il viso nell’incavo di una spalla in cerca di conforto e di sensazioni familiari capaci di scacciare il senso di irrealtà e sbalordimento che continuava a dargli le vertigini.

Immaginò di risponderle affermativamente e di andarle incontro verso la porta.

L’avrebbe abbracciata subito, anche solo per chiederle scusa per come si era comportato giù in cucina.

Si sarebbe confidato, dicendole dell’album, e Mae avrebbe di sicuro trovato le parole giuste. Come sempre. Tutto sarebbe sembrato molto più semplice.

Invece quando Jamie aprì bocca la sua risposta fu un accorato: «Non ora, Mae, ti prego. Per favore. Starò bene, ma ho bisogno di rimanere un po’ da solo con lui».

Sperò che lei capisse, anche se era sicuro che la stava ferendo di nuovo.

Pur di evitarle un dolore l’avrebbe comunque lasciata entrare, ma proprio non poteva. All’improvviso temeva che, se si fosse lasciato confortare, avrebbe perso la capacità di esprimere ciò che stava provando e che il giudizio di Mae avrebbe falsato le sue percezioni al momento fin troppo caotiche.

Non era lei che possedeva le risposte alle sue domande, era solo ed esclusivamente Seb.

Finché Jamie non si fosse chiarito le idee, il confronto con Seb aveva la priorità, a costo di stringere i denti e di dare un dispiacere a Mae.

Lei parve comprenderlo o se non altro accettarlo, perché non tentò di insistere.

Jamie sapeva quanta fatica doveva esserle costato reprimere l’impulso ad entrare comunque nella stanza, che lui lo volesse o meno. Quindi prima di sentire i suoi passi allontanarsi le disse «Grazie!» e lo fece di tutto cuore.

 

*

 

Il silenzio fu la parte peggiore dell’attesa.

Jamie non fece altro che riempirlo di pensieri, dubbi e domande, ma soprattutto di ansie e di paura.

Dopo il tentativo non riuscito di Mae nessuno era più salito a cercarlo e il tempo aveva ripreso a scivolare via con lentezza.

Jamie aveva deciso che se ne fosse trascorso troppo – era disposto a concedersi solo un paio d’ore – qualunque cosa gli altri avessero detto o fatto lui avrebbe portato Seb in ospedale, con qualunque mezzo e a qualunque costo.

Così, di tanto in tanto, i suoi occhi erano corsi all’orologio.

Per lo più, però, Jamie aveva tenuto lo sguardo fisso fuori dalla finestra.

Al principio Nick era stato ancora lì, intento a finire di esercitarsi con la spada e poi a ripulirla e controllarne l’affilatura.

Jamie si era fissato la punta delle scarpe finché non era stato certo che Nick stava rientrando.

L’ultima cosa di cui aveva bisogno in un frangente come quello era la visione di una spada che calava ancora e ancora in una serie infinita di affondi e fendenti potenzialmente letali.

Per sua fortuna Nick se ne era andato quasi subito e da, quel momento in poi, Jamie aveva osservato le ombre giù in giardino. Le aveva viste scorrere e mutare in un tempo brevissimo e solo allora si era reso conto che stava arrivando il tramonto.

In ogni caso non gli interessava che fuori si stesse facendo buio.

Presto anche la stanza sarebbe stata molto meno luminosa se non si decideva ad alzarsi e ad accendere la luce, ma Jamie non si mosse.

Non aveva fame, né sonno, né freddo, però si sentiva ugualmente sfinito.

Era stanco come se un paio di secoli gli fossero stati appena appoggiati sulle spalle.

Era spossato e i pensieri non volevano saperne di lasciarlo in pace.

Al principio nemmeno il tonfo di qualcosa che cadeva sul vecchio parquet rovinato lo scosse in alcun modo.

Jamie quasi non lo sentì, ma il suono venne comunque registrato dal suo cervello anche se ci volle più di una manciata di secondi prima che quella percezione lo mettesse in allarme.

Si voltò di scatto verso il letto alle sue spalle e d’istinto guardò verso il materasso e poi verso il pavimento.

Il blocco da disegno non era più al suo posto. Seb doveva averlo urtato inavvertitamente.  Era sveglio, infatti, e stava cercando di mettersi a sedere.

Del tutto impreparato Jamie saltò su dalla sedia senza neppure accorgersi che lo stava facendo.

Mosse un paio di passi incerti e quasi incespicò nell’album. Seb lo fissava sbattendo le palpebre.

D’impulso Jamie si chinò, raccolse l’album e se lo strinse al petto come se fosse stato uno scudo.

Una mossa illogica e ridicola, lo sapeva, ma in fondo non si aspettava davvero di ricavarne una qualche protezione.

Di colpo capì di averlo fatto solo perché voleva che Seb lo vedesse e sapesse che ormai nasconderglielo era inutile.

Aveva una gran voglia di puntarglielo contro e urlare, anche se sarebbe risultato sguaiato, penoso e poco signorile.

In ogni caso sarebbe stato sempre meno patetico che correre a gettargli le braccia al collo e singhiozzare di sollievo per il fatto che era ancora vivo e che finalmente si era svegliato, e la verità era che l’istinto di Jamie lo spingeva anche in quella direzione.

Rimasero a guardarsi in silenzio. Jamie mantenne lo sguardo fisso sul viso di Seb che invece continuava per lo più ad appuntarlo sull’album.

Nessuno dei due si mosse. Jamie aspettò. Pensò che Seb avrebbe parlato.

Poi capì che si sbagliava.

«Oh… tu…» All’improvviso era pieno di collera fin quasi a scoppiare. Possibile che Seb non avesse nulla da dire e che dovesse essere lui a fare il primo passo?

«Idiota!» Fu quasi un ringhio e, mentre lo diceva, Jamie strinse l’album ancora più forte e avanzò verso il letto. Poi i sentimenti traboccarono tutti insieme, trasformandosi in rabbia. «Sei uno stronzo, Seb! Sei… Dio, non posso davvero credere che tu sia un tale imbecille decerebrato…»

Seb parve intenzionato ad aprir bocca ma non ci riuscì.

Jamie gli spinse di colpo l’album tra le braccia, così forte da mandarlo di nuovo giù disteso sul materasso.

Sentiva il formicolio della magia che iniziava ad invaderlo. Lo trattenne, ma a Seb, invece, diede a malapena il tempo di rimettersi seduto o se non altro di provarci.

«Ho sempre pensato che tu fossi un piccolo arrogante senza testa e senza palle, sai?» lo investì senza riuscire né a fermarsi né a scegliere davvero le parole che gli risalivano su per la gola. «Ma sei anche peggio di come credevo. Cosa ti è saltato in mente? Cosa diavolo pensavi di fare? Tu e il tuo orgoglio e il tuo modo contorto di… di … Cazzo, Seb, potevi morire! Dimmi una cosa, hai lasciato il cervello nel tuo armadietto a scuola, per caso? Lo sai cos’è successo mentre facevi l’eroe per salvare quattro fogli di carta? Ne hai idea? Stupido pezzo di…»

Jamie avrebbe potuto continuare per ore, ma l’espressione sul viso di Seb gli bloccò le parole in gola.

«Tu non…» Seb non si rendeva conto, era del tutto evidente. «La casa è esplosa, idiota! È… sono morte persone e tu eri lì dentro…»

A Jamie stava tornando la voglia di urlare.

Seb scosse il capo. «Non ho pensato…» iniziò a dire e lui si rese conto che era vero. Seb non aveva nemmeno riflettuto prima di infilarsi di corsa in un edificio già in fiamme. Il suo solo pensiero era stato per l’album.

«Ti sei quasi ammazzato per quello stupido album!» gli rinfacciò, cercando di non strillare e di trattenersi dalla voglia di togliergli dalle braccia il blocco da disegno e dargli fuoco seduta stante con un incantesimo o, quanto meno, di gettarlo giù dalla finestra.

Seb stava semplicemente annuendo.

Jamie avrebbe voluto colpirlo. La magia gli formicolava di nuovo nelle dita. E poi Seb lo guardò con gli occhi più pieni di malinconia rassegnata che lui avesse mai visto. Non c’era nemmeno una goccia della vecchia rabbia astiosa in quel suo sguardo.

«È l’unica cosa che ho» Seb strinse per un attimo le labbra e poi aggiunse, «la sola che è mia. Ne avevo altri da bambino, ma… non m’importavano. Ho disegnato fin da quando mi ricordo, però…»

Jamie notò che ora gli tremavano un po’ le mani.

«Oh, al diavolo, Seb, sono solo disegni!» Jamie si stupì della veemenza con cui lo stava dicendo. Così la collera non era scemata? Aveva il petto che doleva. Da qualche parte dentro di lui si agitava il sentimento di tenerezza che l’ammissione spudorata di Seb aveva fatto nascere, ma nello stesso tempo Jamie era ancora furioso.

«Disegnavi cosa? Paesaggi? Persone? Sono solo disegni. Stavi per fartici ammazzare! Se Nick non ti avesse tirato fuori di lì avresti fatto una fine orribile… è davvero saltato tutto per aria e tu eri lì dentro… per un mucchio di carta e due tratti di matita… non posso credere che tu sia così idiota. Pensavo che perfino tu avessi un briciolo di cervello.»

Seb chiuse gli occhi. Rimase in silenzio per qualche istante.

Jamie cercò di non mettersi a contare i respiri.

Era tentato di girare sui tacchi, correre di sotto e affondare il viso contro la spalla di Mae, ma cosa avrebbe potuto dirle? Che era innamorato di un imbecille matricolato che non era neppure capace di distinguere tra un oggetto inanimato e la persona che aveva davanti? Che era stato spaventato da morire all’idea di perderlo?

Non poteva, era già abbastanza difficile dover fare i conti con la consapevolezza che lo stava assalendo: sul serio era innamorato dell’imbecille senza speranze che aveva di fronte.

Ne era innamorato tanto quanto era incazzato con lui.

«Ho sempre disegnato le cose che desideravo avere.» Seb aveva ancora gli occhi chiusi e parlava piano. In apparenza non stava stringendo troppo forte l’album che lui gli aveva ficcato con impeto tra le braccia, però a guardarlo meglio si notava che le sue dita erano curve sui bordi e che avevano le nocche bianche dallo sforzo.

«All’inizio erano sempre quelli a cui venivo affidato, e poi ho capito che era stupido. Nessuno di loro mi voleva. Cambiavano di continuo. Ho… ho tentato di disegnare altri genitori, diversi da quelli che sceglievano i servizi sociali. Non sono mai stato capace, però.  Quando finivo erano solo sagome senza faccia. Che viso hanno due genitori che vogliono tenerti? Non lo so, Jamie. Non sono mai esistiti, non li ho mai avuti, anche se li volevo da star male; non ero proprio capace di disegnarli. I miei vecchi schizzi… ne ho fatti un sacco, ho usato non so più quanti album e… non erano solo disegni, ma nemmeno una cosa importante. Quest’album è diverso. L’hai… voglio dire… hai guardato?»

Jamie annuì quasi con solennità. Voleva che Seb capisse che aveva visto ogni singolo ritratto.

La mascella di Seb si irrigidì. Parve esitare per un momento e poi lo fissò prima di concludere: «Tu una faccia ce l’hai, Jamie. Non è la stessa cosa. Tu… potrei disegnarla in qualunque momento anche a occhi chiusi».

Jamie arretrò e afferrò d’istinto un angolo della pediera del letto. Se non si fosse aggrappato a qualcosa il capogiro che iniziava a provare l’avrebbe fatto cadere.

Si sentiva stordito e aveva la sensazione di aver sempre capito così poco, di Seb e di tutto quel che c’era stato tra loro, ma nello stesso tempo era davvero furente.

Seb non gli aveva mai dato modo di comprendere come stavano davvero le cose e quanto in un certo senso si assomigliavano ben al di là del fatto di essere due maghi adolescenti e gay.

Seb aveva sempre fatto talmente lo stronzo.

E non se ne rendeva conto sul serio, nemmeno dopo che lui aveva provato a dirglielo con tutto il possibile impeto: Seb non si accorgeva di qual era il punto.

Non sembrava affatto consapevole di averlo lasciato solo su un prato, davanti a una casa distrutta, con il cuore e il cervello in fiamme all’idea di averlo perduto.

Ma Jamie sapeva quanto era stato terribile e il solo pensiero che uno stupido album – non importava che fosse pieno di suoi ritratti – era stato più importante di lui e di qualunque altra cosa, compresa la vita di Seb, lo faceva diventare matto.

Si rendeva conto del fatto che le parole e le azioni di Seb presupponevano molto altro, ma l’idiozia del gesto, la paura che ancora non si era del tutto riassorbita e le altre emozioni che provava lo stavano facendo sentire ancora più incazzato.

Avrebbe avuto se non altro il diritto di sapere come stavano davvero le cose e non di scoprirlo sfogliando una pila di ritratti.

E come stavano poi queste famose cose? Seb voleva lui o desiderava un’idea che si era fatto e che non aveva più spessore di un foglio di carta coperto di grafite?

«Quando vuoi qualcosa non ti attacchi a un oggetto, allunghi una mano e la prendi» gli sbraitò contro. «Se la vuoi davvero la prendi o chiedi se puoi averla e…»

S’interruppe perché lui per primo era fin troppo conscio che quel che aveva appena detto non era affatto vero. Non era così che andava la vita, non bastava mai fare come aveva suggerito.

Lui stesso aveva stretto fin troppo spesso solo aria tra le braccia, dopo averle protese verso una meta a cui aspirava con tutto il cuore.

L’affetto di suo padre, ad esempio, gli era sempre sfuggito. Non era mai bastato né cercare di prenderselo né domandarlo.

E per Seb la sua frase probabilmente aveva ancora meno senso. Chissà quante volte aveva perfino pregato con le lacrime agli occhi come soltanto un bambino che non ha ancora imparato a ingoiarle può fare. Chissà quante volte aveva chiesto invano di essere accettato.

«È solo un album» ripeté fissando Seb. Sentiva ancora in bocca il sapore acre della collera ma provava anche una improvvisa stanchezza che assomigliava un po’ alla rassegnazione. «Poco fa ho detto una cazzata, lo so. Ma ero lì, Seb, possibile che non lo capisci? A un disegno non interessa se muori, a me sì! Dopo due mesi credevo che potesse importare anche a te. Invece ero lì e tu stavi per ammazzarti sotto il mio naso per un oggetto.»

Forse si sbagliava a pensare che Seb avesse desiderato di stare con lui fin dal principio, ma avrebbe comunque voluto gridarli: «Ero lì! Se sono quello che volevi non dovevi nemmeno allungare la mano, l’avevi già fatto, mi avevi già preso».

Era la verità, ma con Seb che continuava a guardarlo in maniera tanto incredula, addirittura quasi scioccata, lui non aveva più alcuna certezza.

«Tu non hai idea di cosa sto dicendo, eh?» si arrese Jamie alla fine. «E io nemmeno. Da quando ti conosco è impossibile… prima eri uno stronzo e ora, ora non so nemmeno perché sono qui a parlare con te. Dovrei solo starti alla larga. Sei pazzo, è l’unica soluzione. Guarda le cose che fai! Sei fissato, sei uno stalker, mi hai reso la vita impossibile per anni e intanto? Passavi il tempo a spiarmi e disegnare… non riesco neanche a dirlo… e poi ti sei messo a... non so.. non ha senso. I baci, il conforto, il dormire insieme… per cosa? Cos’è che volevi farmi ancora? Sei matto e io non voglio diventare come te. Potevi morire per un niente e intanto mi avresti lasciato qui a impazzire. Cos’era? Un nuovo modo per farmi sentire uno schifo?»

Jamie stava di nuovo perdendo il controllo ma non riusciva in alcun modo a trattenersi.

«Magari anche se è esploso tutto qualcuno alla fine avrebbe detto: “Ecco, Jamie, un po’ di stoffa e un tuo mezzo ritratto, di Seb è rimasto solo questo, se vuoi puoi tenerlo per ricordo”». La sua voce era ormai così roca da suonare quasi strozzata. Non poteva credere di aver appena pronunciato simili parole, ma non potè comunque tacere. «Ti sarebbe piaciuto, Seb? Forse sì. Ti sarebbe piaciuto lasciarmi lì con un bel mucchio di rimorsi e di ricordi inutili. I baci, e tutto il resto… dovrei davvero starti alla larga, McFarlane, sei pazzo da legare. Non sei normale!»

Se almeno Seb avesse aperto bocca per levargli la parola anziché restare lì a sbattere le palpebre con la bocca aperta come un idiota.

«Se avessi più cervello di te, sarei solo schifato» ringhiò Jamie esasperato, sperando di ferirlo ma rendendosi subito conto che avrebbe finito con il danneggiare soprattutto se stesso. «Sei completamente matto e io non ho mai fatto niente per meritarmi una punizione come te. Mai. Non posso aver fatto niente di così tremendo. Sono cinico a volte, ma non ho mai fatto del male a nessuno di proposito. Non è mai stato facile neppure prima che arrivassi tu, e dopo è andato tutto a rotoli. Anche Anzu… ce l’hai un’idea di com’ero arrivato a sentirmi per aprire la porta a un demone? Ma non ti bastava, giusto? Be’, complimenti: ora è tutto perfetto, no? Quando eri solo un bastardo… era già un vero orrore anche senza stronzate come fare l’amore e fidarmi di te. Incasinarmi la vita ti piace così tanto? Allora hai vinto tu. Lo ammetto, non sei contento?»

Gli occhi di Seb, fissi su di lui, sembravano enormi.

Jamie si chiese quanto fosse suonato patetico e per la prima volta da quando conosceva Seb si vide sconfitto.

Si era sentito così altre volte, in realtà, ma mai davanti a Seb.

«Perché hai cambiato atteggiamento?» domandò, visto che ormai era inutile trattenersi oltre. «Non vedi quanto è assurdo? Le cose che mi facevi a scuola, tu e Mae, i disegni, tutto. E mi avresti lasciato lì a guardare mentre morivi come un idiota…»

Nella foga non si era neppure accorto che Seb si era tirato su nel letto, sedendosi in una posa più rigida e nervosa. Ora era proteso verso di lui, con l’album ancora tra le braccia, anche se la stretta che lo tratteneva si era di molto allentata.

Jamie lo vide allungare una mano e lo respinse con un movimento brusco, colpendolo al polso con fin troppa forza.

Non poteva permettersi di lasciare che Seb lo toccasse. Se gli avesse accarezzato il viso come altre volte negli ultimi due mesi, o se l’avesse anche solo sfiorato in qualunque altro modo la confusione sarebbe ancora aumentata.

«Non so cosa vuoi da me, Seb, ma…»

L’album scivolò di nuovo sul pavimento quando Seb allungò anche l’altra mano. Nessuno dei due tentò di frenarne la caduta.

Accadde tutto nello stesso momento: la magia di Jamie creò un’istintiva barriera, respingendolo, ma Seb aveva già parlato.

«Voglio te.»

Le sillabe rimasero ad aleggiare tra loro, in apparenza più dense e resistenti della magia che invece si era già spenta.

Seb non aveva allontanato la mano, malgrado il dolore che doveva aver provato.

Jamie era certo che il suo potere doveva averlo fatto sentire come se fosse stato appena toccato da un oggetto duro e rovente, eppure le dita di Seb erano ancora protese verso di lui.

«Ho sempre disegnato i miei desideri.»

Aveva la voce triste, come se non ricordasse come si faceva ad addolcire il tono con una vena di speranza. Come se proprio non sapesse più sperare.

«So disegnare davvero solo quello che amo.»

Jamie chiuse gli occhi e lasciò che Seb sfiorasse con i polpastrelli la stoffa della sua t-shirt.

Dovette prendere un respiro lunghissimo quando lo sentì stringere il cotone in maniera spasmodica, come per aggrapparcisi, e poi subito lasciarlo andare.

Lo afferrò per un polso con la medesima violenza con cui un attimo prima l’aveva respinto.

Lo sguardo di Seb sembrava brillare di una certezza disperata e triste che Jamie non capiva. Pareva dire: è solo l’ennesima volta, ma non importa.

Lui sussultò. Cosa significava?

Un dubbio lo fece rabbrividire di disagio. Seb si era sentito spingere via altre volte, ormai Jamie aveva iniziato a rendersene conto, ma non poté evitare di domandarsi quante volte.

E quante per mano sua? Lui l’aveva sul serio chiuso fuori proprio come una delle tante famiglie che non lo avevano voluto perché era diverso?

La risposta era «sì», Jamie lo sapeva. Mille volte «sì!» Fin dal primo giorno.

Ma aveva avuto ragione di farlo. Lui…

«I disegni sono l’unica cosa che ho, Jamie. Non ho mai fatto loro del male, non hanno motivo di odiarmi, non mi sfuggono mai tra le dita. Tu…» Per un attimo le labbra di Seb scomparirono diventando una stretta fessura sbiancata. Jamie lo vide scuotere il capo.

«No, non c’entri, non è colpa tua. Sono io. Hai ragione tu. Scusami. È solo… di te ho sempre avuto solo disegni e… potevano bruciare.  Rifarli non sarebbe stato la stessa cosa… È assurdo, hai ragione, è vero.»

Aveva un’espressione talmente contrita che Jamie sentì la collera scivolare via, proprio come aveva fatto l’album lungo le lenzuola, giusto un attimo prima.

«Dovrei starti lontano, Seb, sul serio» rimarcò con un sospiro che era già un chiaro sintomo che non sarebbe mai riuscito a fare ciò che aveva appena affermato.

Ripensò a quando gli aveva stretto la mano all’arrivo di Nick, aumentando la presa come se Seb potesse essergli portato via da un momento all’altro.

Il gesto la diceva lunga su quali erano i suoi veri desideri e sentimenti. Era inutile cercare di raziocinare, ormai il danno era fatto.

Chiuse una mano a coppa intorno alla nuca di Seb, si rifugiò nel buio lenitivo delle proprie palpebre abbassate e lo baciò. Della rabbia e dei vecchi rancori rimase traccia solo nel modo in cui le sue dita stringevano le ciocche nere quasi torcendole.

Il bacio mise il suo cuore ancora più in subbuglio, ma stranamente lo aiutò a riorganizzare le idee.

«Voglio te» aveva detto Seb. I ritratti dicevano la stessa cosa, solo in maniera molto meno crudele, sciocca e impacciata.

I disegni non avevano pudore, né idee assurde su come comunicare il proprio significato, e Jamie iniziava a pensare di potersi fidare di loro.

Mentre li aveva sfogliati la cura, la passione, perfino il desiderio, non solo carnale, gli erano parsi fin troppo evidenti.

«So disegnare solo le cose che amo.» Seb si era espresso più o meno così.

Con le labbra sulle sue Jamie si sentì profondamente stupito. Sentiva che Seb era stato sincero e che in fondo non si era riferito solo a lui.

Davvero uno come Sebastian McFarlane amava la luce riflessa sul mare al tramonto, il movimento lento degli alberi nel vento, la bellezza scabra di un muro spezzato e invaso di erbacce, le pozze d’ombra ai piedi di un olmo?

Sul serio uno come Seb amava cose simili e amava lui?

Jamie non aveva mai creduto che Seb fosse neppure in grado di notare minuzie preziose come quelle, piccolezze come a volte sentiva di essere lui stesso.

E invece Seb aveva disegnato con il cuore ognuno di quei soggetti e li aveva ritratti con cura, anche quando a differenza di lui erano solo oggetti senza un’anima.

Sembrava impossibile. Eppure man mano che Jamie si calmava si rendeva anche conto che non era poi così assurdo.

Con lui Seb aveva sempre agito come un bullo insopportabile e idiota per tanto di quel tempo che aveva finito con l’incidere addirittura sul suo comportamento, quello era vero. Era altrettanto vero, però, che non aveva mai fatto del male a Mae e soprattutto che, da quando le cose con la magia si erano fatte serie, la paura e l’orrore che Seb provava si erano dimostrati in tutta la loro evidenza.

A Seb non piaceva uccidere e anche solo veder soffrire la gente lo faceva star male. Malissimo.

Seb non avrebbe mai dato una persona in pasto ai demoni.

Gerald sì. Gerald era stato sempre gentile, al principio. Gerald era sembrato perfetto, il solo che capiva fino in fondo.

Gerald era capace di mostrarti che la magia poteva essere bella e poetica come lo spettacolo di mille luci che danzavano nel buio, e con la stessa facilità spingeva nuove vittime tra le braccia di Anzu e dei suoi simili.

Gerald non amava nessuno, a parte se stesso e il potere.

Seb era davvero una delle persone più squilibrate, incrinate dalla vita e contorte che Jamie avesse mai conosciuto. Lo era senza ombra di dubbio.

Era uno stupido e l’aveva fatto dannare ma, per quanto anche solo pensato da lui suonasse impossibile, la realtà era che Seb gli sembrava perfettamente in grado di amare.

L’idea di essere l’oggetto del suo amore lasciava Jamie ancora piuttosto sconvolto, però iniziava a non sembrare più tanto inconcepibile.

Seb aveva le guance che scottavano – Jamie gli aveva appoggiato una mano sul viso – come se avesse la febbre e forse l’aveva davvero.

Seb era stupido e nessuno gli aveva mai insegnato a comportarsi da innamorato.

In quel momento non pareva nemmeno sicuro di potersi permettere un vero bacio, e forse non osava ricambiare del tutto, ma nell’indecisione la sua bocca si era arresa in modo completo.

Jamie gli morse un labbro. Quel cretino doveva pur subire una punizione per tutte le sue colpe, presenti e passate.

Strinse fin quasi a fargli male e poi lenì il dolore sfregando con la lingua i segni che i suoi stessi denti avevano lasciato.

Tirandogli indietro la nuca premette una gota sulla sua e interruppe solo in parte il bacio.

«Sei uno stupido» gli soffiò sulle labbra. Seb magari non se ne accorgeva ma lui si stava arrendendo a sua volta. «Sei un tale idiota senza speranze. E io non sono un disegno. Avevo paura, ci arrivi? Un disegno non ha paura… Mi hai fatto stare male così tante volte, Seb, così tante e tante che ho perso il conto…»

Seb s’irrigidì all’istante. Allontanò la mano dalla maglia di Jamie come se, a differenza di prima, si fosse davvero scottato.

Jamie torse un po’ più forte le ciocche scure che aveva tra le dita e poi smise di colpo. Fece scivolare le mani a circondargli il viso e lo scosse, con un misto di rabbia e dolcezza, perché Seb fosse costretto ad aprire gli occhi e a guardare i suoi.

«Mi hai fatto sentire uno schifo, Seb. Un infinità di volte» ammise, sapendo di essere tanto sincero quanto spietato. «Ma mai come oggi.»

Jamie non aveva mai visto sul viso di un altro un’espressione altrettanto stupita e sconvolta. Nemmeno su quello di suo padre quando gli aveva rivelato di essere gay. Neppure sul viso di Mae e di sua madre quando avevano scoperto i suoi poteri.

Solo la rivelazione sulla vera natura di Nick Ryves, per quel che lui ricordava, aveva suscitato reazioni simili.

Seb era sul serio uno stupido.

«Mai come quando ho pensato che eri morto» gli disse, scuotendo il capo perché era ancora incredulo di se stesso, anche se era ormai rassegnato ai propri sentimenti. «Mai! Hai capito ora? Idiota!»

Poi fu lui a chiudere gli occhi e un attimo dopo lo baciò ancora.

Seb sembrava di nuovo indeciso se ricambiare o meno. Teso come la proverbiale corda di violino rimase immobile per un lungo istante, poi strinse Jamie con foga. Così forte che lui dovette interrompere il bacio per prendere fiato.

«Scusa» gli singhiozzò Seb sulle labbra. «Scusami, Jamie, scusa… mi dispiace. Davvero, mi dispiace così tanto. Non… non mi odiare, ti prego. È… colpa mia. Perdonami. Mi dispiace…»

Il suo sguardo appariva così disperato che era perfino faticoso sostenerlo.

Jamie lo strinse a sua volta e, all’improvviso, tutto quello che riuscì a pensare fu solo: «È vivo. Grazie al cielo è sano e salvo».

Se prima le sue dita tra i capelli di Seb erano state rudi e rabbiose ora tornarono a tuffarsi tra le ciocche spettinate per una carezza.

«Mi dispiace. Scusami. Mi dispiace.»

Jamie lo ascoltò ripeterlo per una piccola eternità e, nel frattempo, premette la fronte contro la pelle calda del suo collo e cercò di calmare cuore e respiro.

Forse avrebbe dovuto dirgli di smetterla e che non c’era alcun bisogno che si scusasse ancora, ma dopo tutto quel che era successo, dopo la paura, la sorpresa, la confusione che aveva provato, aveva necessità di ogni sillaba. Aveva un bisogno quasi viscerale di qualunque segno del fatto che Seb era davvero la persona insicura e goffa, ma anche gentile e premurosa che lui aveva conosciuto negli ultimi mesi.

Forse lo stava torturando ma aveva bisogno di sentire fino a che punto Seb teneva a lui. Non che non l’avesse già intuito dai disegni, però sentirlo parlare così era diverso.

Seb gli aveva chiesto scusa altre volte, certo, ma ora stava perfino tremando nella sua stretta. Mentre lo ascoltava singhiozzare sempre le stesse parole Jamie pensò che sul serio non gli importava più del passato. Magari dopo un simile sfogo anche Seb sarebbe riuscito ad accantonarlo una volta per tutte.

Pensò a tutte le volte in cui lui avrebbe voluto colpirlo, fargli del male, vendicarsi, e si accorse che se avesse ancora desiderato farlo in quel momento sarebbe stato in grado di mandarlo in pezzi. Sarebbe stato facilissimo.

Ma era l’ultima cosa che voleva.

Si era sempre trattenuto anche quando Seb era ancora solo il suo peggior incubo. Per quanto fosse paradossale che proprio loro due fossero arrivati a un simile ribaltamento, ormai Jamie desiderava l’esatto contrario. Voleva confortarlo.

«Se ti fossi ammazzato per uno stupido album non ti avrei mai perdonato, McFarlane!» gli soffiò in un orecchio, con la voce più ferma di quanto sarebbe mai riuscito a immaginare e senza più traccia di astio nell’uso del cognome.

Seb rabbrividì ancora tra le sue braccia e dalle sue labbra sfuggì un singulto inarticolato e doloroso.

«Mi dis…» iniziò a ripetere e Jamie lo fermò con un bacio ancora un po’ feroce.

«Lo so, Seb. Va bene» disse in un sussurro, senza allontanare troppo la bocca dalla sua.

Era l’assoluta verità. Jamie ne fu più che mai certo quando lo baciò ancora, sulle labbra e sul viso, e sentì il sapore salato delle lacrime non più frenate.

Seb stava stringendo il cotone della sua t-shirt. Jamie ricordava di aver fatto più o meno la stessa cosa la prima notte in cui si erano baciati sul serio.

La stoffa ormai era terribilmente annodata tra le dita che la torcevano.

Jamie la sentiva tendersi sulla schiena e sul petto, come se di colpo la maglietta fosse diventata troppo piccola.

Avvertiva anche la presenza solida dei muscoli delle braccia di Seb che gli circondavano il torace e il suo respiro sussultante e spezzato che gli sfiorava la bocca e il mento.

«Va bene, Seb» ripeté scoprendosi capace di un tipo specifico di gentilezza che aveva sempre creduto di poter riversare solo su Mae. «Va tutto bene. Solo non farlo mai più, ok? Ai tuoi disegni non importa se ti ammazzi ma a me sì.»

Seb scosse il capo. Jamie sentì la fronte che sfregava contro la sua mentre lo faceva.

«No.» Pareva proprio che Seb non riuscisse a credergli. «Non è vero. Non è mai importato a nessuno.» Mentre parlava le labbra gli tremavano così tanto. Jamie poteva avvertirlo perché erano ancora tanto vicine alle sue.

Seb tirò su col naso e smise di piangere. Si sciolse dall’abbraccio con lentezza o forse perfino con cautela, come se tentasse di districarsi da un groviglio di cavi affilati che altrimenti avrebbero potuto ferirlo.

Sospinse Jamie all’indietro finché non riuscì ad allontanarlo il più possibile e poi scosse di nuovo il capo. Aveva ripreso quell’aria rassegnata che rimescolava lo stomaco di Jamie in modo insopportabile.

«Lo so cosa pensi» disse, cercando di mantenere un tono controllato, «e so come sei fatto, Jamie, ma non devi metterti in testa che è colpa tua. Non lo è. Sono io. Non hai nessun…» La voce gli si incrinò comunque. Ci volle un attimo prima che riuscisse a dire: «obbligo. Non devi fare nulla per me».

Per un istante Jamie fu indeciso se ridere o piangere.

Tirò il fiato e poi afferrò Seb per le spalle, scuotendolo un po’.

«I disegni e il resto.» Si sforzò per non suonare aggressivo. «Quello che hai detto prima, le volte che sei venuto a cercarmi, tutto quanto… significano quello che penso?»

Seb deglutì visibilmente mentre annuiva. Era fin troppo evidente che non riusciva ad aprir bocca anche se qualcosa gli bruciava in gola.

Jamie si chinò con lentezza a raccogliere l’album e lo riappoggiò sul comodino su cui era stato in origine, poi si sedette sul letto. Fece ogni cosa con la massima lentezza, per poter prendere tempo.

«Non pensi che avresti dovuto dirmelo fin dall’inizio?» avrebbe voluto chiedere, ma a cosa sarebbe servito? Ci sarebbe stato tempo anche per quel particolare chiarimento se prima riuscivano a sciogliere il vero nodo della questione. Allora lui sarebbe tornato sull’argomento e, anche se in effetti ormai iniziava a immaginare la possibile risposta, avrebbe domandato a Seb perché mai si era sempre comportato come un bastardo e un bullo quando avrebbe potuto approcciarlo normalmente.

In quel frangente discuterne era inutile, sarebbe servito solo a creare una confusione ancora maggiore e Jamie stava scoprendo di essere davvero molto paziente, ma non credeva di esserlo abbastanza da ficcarsi in un ulteriore ginepraio prima di essere uscito da quello in cui si trovava al momento.

Si concesse un ultimo sospiro prolungato e un’occhiata di sbieco al viso di Seb. Sembrava talmente in bilico tra imbarazzo, timore e senso di colpa che non si riusciva proprio a capire quale delle tre emozioni lo stesse tormentando con più forza.

«Sei davvero un disastro, sai?» Jamie lo pensava davvero, eppure era irritato quasi tanto quanto era intenerito. «Sul serio. Non riesci proprio ad arrivarci, eh?»

Per un istante si aspettò addirittura che Seb annuisse per confermare che non aveva idea di cosa lui stesse dicendo.

Non accadde, ma il suo sguardo non diventò certo meno smarrito.

«Ho sempre detto che sei un cretino, Seb. Sempre.» Il successivo sospiro, a differenza dei precedenti, fu plateale e decisamente voluto. Come una pausa a effetto. «Te l’hanno mai detto che hai un senso della tempistica davvero penoso?» Jamie caricò la voce con tutta l’ironia che gli era usuale, ma addolcì lo sguardo e abbozzò un mezzo sorriso, proprio come avrebbe fatto con un bambino disobbediente.

In fondo trattandosi di Seb non c’era poi troppa differenza. I bambini non imparavano nulla se non attraverso l’esempio degli adulti, e Seb che esempi aveva avuto? Abbandono e rigetto? Non le migliori basi per imparare ad amare. E amare non era facile in nessun caso, Jamie se ne rendeva conto.

«Vediamo se riesco a farlo entrare in quella tua zucca vuota, ok?» Con il sarcasmo si poteva essere davvero taglienti e in fondo Seb meritava un po’ di sana cattiveria, ma mentre parlava Jamie gli posò una mano sul braccio e, giusto per non sbagliare, mantenne il viso atteggiato in un’espressione niente affatto astiosa. «Tempistica, Seb. Non è difficile. È come in un film. Io sono il bel protagonista e tu sei il mio partner che è appena stato in punto di morte. E per partner non intendo una cosa come quelle tra poliziotti, ok? Intendo che tu e io siamo i due che alla fine vivranno per sempre insieme felici e contenti. Stavi per morire. Credevo che saresti morto. Invece sei sopravvissuto per miracolo, proprio come in un film. Qui viene la parte in cui ci confessiamo i reciproci sentimenti. C’è sempre un momento così. Diciamo che l’abbiamo superato, non trovi?»

Seb non pareva trovare proprio niente, a parte – a giudicare dal modo in cui lo stava di nuovo fissando con gli occhi spalancati – una tonnellata di nuovi motivi di stupore e incredulità.

Jamie di punto in bianco si trovò a trattenere una risata.

«Ok, anche quella parte della storia è andata» decretò con enfasi. «E adesso se tu avessi idea di cos’è la tempistica sapresti cosa viene dopo. Immagino che non ci arrivi quindi, ecco non è difficile: questo è il momento in cui mi prendi tra le braccia e mi rassicuri. Lo fai perché anche se sono un duro ho i miei momenti fragili e ho davvero avuto paura di perderti. Il solo pensiero mi ha spaventato a morte. È stato orribile, sul serio, quindi devi stringermi molto forte ed essere molto consolante perché se solo ci ripenso mi sento malissimo. E poi la storia non funziona se non lo fai. Sarebbe uno spreco. Odio le storie d’amore con un finale deludente.»

Nessuno gli aveva mai tributato un applauso a scena aperta per i suoi sfoggi di ironia e sarcasmo ma era la prima volta che qualcuno ne accoglieva uno addirittura con le lacrime.

Mentre Seb tirava su col naso per bloccare il pianto sul nascere, Jamie si chiese se non avesse esagerato.

L’espressione di Seb era così contratta che provò un desiderio disperato di sorridergli.

Lo fece e avvertì lui per primo il calore del sorriso che stava donando.

Una mano di Seb si aggrappò alla sua con tanta forza da fargli quasi male.

Negli occhi che Jamie stava fissando iniziava a farsi strada una luce di consapevolezza che fino a poco prima era del tutto mancata.

«Stupido» disse lui con dolcezza, allungando una mano per sfiorare una delle gote di Seb con la punta delle dita.

«Stupido» ripeté, continuando a sorridergli e chiedendosi se sarebbe mai riuscito a smettere di insultarlo. Stava diventando un’abitudine ed era così buffo farlo senza provare alcun rancore.

«Davvero, Seb» concluse, fissandolo dritto negli occhi. «Ho avuto paura da morire e questo è il momento giusto per un abbraccio e per sentirmi dire che…»

Si sentì afferrare e tirare giù sul letto. L’abbraccio lo scosse e gli tolse il fiato, impedendogli di finire la frase.

«Ti amo» La voce di Seb era di nuovo poco più che un singhiozzo, ma le parole erano inequivocabili. «Ti amo, Jamie.»

Le mani di Seb torcevano di nuovo la stoffa della sua t-shirt. Jamie avvertiva il suo respiro tra i capelli, ma non riuscì a sollevare il viso verso il suo nemmeno per un bacio: l’abbraccio in cui era intrappolato era fin troppo spasmodico.

Il cuore di Seb martellava furioso e con il capo seppellito nel suo petto lui poteva sentirlo benissimo. La corsa era così folle che anche il suo iniziò a seguire il ritmo e per un istante Jamie provò quasi panico.

«Scusami se non sono capace.» Seb sapeva essere disarmante in modo assoluto. Jamie aveva ascoltato poche ammissioni altrettanto sincere in vita sua. E non aveva mai immaginato prima che disperazione e felicità potessero unirsi così strettamente in un solo tono di voce. «Scusami, è solo che non ho mai… imparerò. Se mi vuoi davvero imparerò. Te lo giuro. Posso imparare...»

Jamie si scoprì di nuovo intento a sorridere. Così alla fine non c’era verso di ottenere un po’ di pura e semplice consolazione.

Per quel che lo riguardava, in ogni caso, non aveva importanza.

Aveva ottenuto di meglio. La tempistica e tutto il resto potevano anche andare al diavolo. Seb era vivo e gli aveva appena portato via il cuore una volta per tutte, anche se di sicuro non se ne accorgeva.

Jamie non era esattamente il tipo tutto muscoli che emergeva con facilità da un abbraccio spezzacostole, ma sapeva che spesso i risultati si raggiungevano anche più in fretta usando il cervello al posto della forza.

Potevano bastare due sole parole. Dal momento che lui e Seb erano maghi le si sarebbe potute anche chiamare paroline magiche.

Lui era certo di conoscere quelle giuste per liberarsi il tanto sufficiente a raggiungere le labbra di Seb per un bacio.

«Ti amo», non potevano che essere quelle. Se l’avesse detto Seb di certo avrebbe voluto guardarlo in viso

Ma Jamie non le pronunciò. Non perché lo spaventassero o perché sarebbero state una bugia.   
Voleva che Seb capisse che lo ricambiava e non aveva paura di dirgli cosa provava.

Non intendeva nemmeno continuare a tormentarlo.

Trattenne in gola quelle due sole, enormi, parole esclusivamente per un motivo: nessuno l’aveva mai stretto così prima di allora. Neppure Mae. Nessuno al mondo.

Jamie non intendeva rinunciare troppo presto a un simile abbraccio. Nemmeno per un milione di baci.

Chiuse gli occhi e ripetè a se stesso: «È vivo». Lui stesso si sentiva vivo. Vivo e fortunato, malgrado tutto, sebbene in fondo fossero ancora nel bel mezzo di una guerra.

Aspettò con pazienza che Seb allentasse un po’ la presa, che i singhiozzi finissero e che perfino il battito del cuore si calmasse un poco, poi si accoccolò meglio contro il suo petto.

Fu una delle attese più piacevoli che avesse mai sperimentato.

A un certo punto l’abbraccio divenne solo un viluppo dolce in cui lui era rinchiuso comodamente, come in un bozzolo caldo e sicuro.

Jamie sapeva che tra un attimo Seb l’avrebbe baciato. Lo capiva dal tocco leggero delle sue mani sulla schiena.

«Imparerai. Sono sicurissimo che imparerai» pensò, e disse a se stesso che un giorno gli avrebbe confessato anche qualcos’altro: pensava sul serio che i suoi disegni fossero bellissimi.

Ma non aprì bocca, se non per il primo di quella che sperava fosse solo una serie molto lunga di baci.


End file.
